Azeroth (świat)
* Rada Trzech Młotów ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Horda * * * * * * * * * * * * Władcy Żywiołów * * * * Siły Starych Bogów * * * ** | loc = Wielka Mroczna Otchłań }} Azeroth - jedna z wielu planet, będących miejscem zamieszkania wielu rozmaitych ras. To tutaj głównie dzieje się fabuła Warcrafta. Świat Azeroth jest miejscem powstania wielu ras, głownie elfów (nocnych elfów, wysokich elfów oraz krwawych elfów), ludzi, krasnoludów, taurenów, goblinów, trolli, gnomów oraz smoków. Podczas swojego powstawania został pobłogosławiony przez tytanów, przez co uważany jest niekiedy za święty świat. Jednak około 10000 BDP nocne elfy zaczęły masowo korzystać z magii Studni Wieczności, czym zwróciły uwagę Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa. Demoniczne armie Płonącego Legionu, dzięki pomocy Azshary, królowej Wysoko Urodzonych widzącej siebie jako małżonki pana Legionu zaatakowały świat, jednak ruch oporu przeciwstawił się szalonej władczyni, a ta usiłowała przy pomocy mocy Studni ustabilizować portal, jaki miał sprowadzić Sargerasa. Ostatecznie nie udało się to, co doprowadziło do Rozbicia Świata i podzielenia pierwotnego Kalimdoru na wiele kontynentów, takich jak Pandaria, Wschodnie Królestwa, Kalimdor i Northrend, które położone zostały wokół Maelstromu - szczątków Studni. Innymi regionami są też między innymi Zniszczone Wyspy, Kezan ze Straconymi Wyspami, Kul Tiras czy Zandalar. Stopniowo rasy były przyciągane do Azeroth (takie jak orkowie, draenei i ogry) - jedne rozwijały się, a inne powstały z pyłu. Narody i frakcje walczyły brutalnie zarówno między sobą jak i z demonami Legionu, czy też kultystami Starych Bóstw, których tytani dawno temu uwięzili w swych więzieniach, lecz Ci wciąż mogli wpływać na umysły swoich wyznawców. W czasie tuż po i przez następne 20 lat po otwarciu na południu subkontynentu Azeroth Mrocznego Portalu, jaki sprowadził orków światem targały liczne wojny, z czego najsłynniejszymi były Pierwsza, Druga i Trzecia oraz późniejsza wojna zwana Wyniesieniem Króla Lisza, podczas której Plaga zaszyła się w Northrend. Po Trzeciej Wojnie świat został podzielony między kilka potężnych frakcji. Jednymi z najważniejszych jest szlachetne Przymierze ze stolicą w Stormwind oraz potężna Horda ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze. Innymi frakcjami są między innymi nieumarła Plaga z siedzibą w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, neutralny wobec Hordy i Przymierza magokratyczny Dalaran, fanatyczna grupa krzyżowców żądna wytępienia wszystkich nieumarłych znana jako Szkarłatna Krucjata, od dawna zagrażający Płonący Legion, mający swe siedziby niemal na każdym kontynencie, liczne siły Starych Bóstwo potężne podwodne Cesarstwo Nazjataru tworzone przez powstałe z Wysoko Urodzonych nagi, apokaliptyczny kult Młota Zmierzchu czy insektoidalni qiraji i silithidzi. Jest jednak również masa innych frakcji, z których część nawet jest neutralna. Geografia Northrend thumb|Mapa Azeroth|leftAzeroth dzieli się na kilka kontynentów oraz archipelagi małych i dużych wysp, znajdujących się wokół nich lub istniejących samodzielnie. Na północy położony jest Northrend, skuty wiecznie lodem i nieskończonym zimnem kontynent, będący bazą wypadową dla Plagi, dawniej również siedziba starożytnego nerubiańskiego imperium, które spotkała zagłada przed inwazją Legionu w 20 ADP. Swoją siedzibę miał tam również Dalaran, a na południu, pośród fiordów i tundr znajdują się niezależne polis, które są neutralne wobec dwóch wielkich frakcji ras śmiertelników. Kalimdor Nieco na południowy zachód od tego kontynentu znajduje się Kalimdor. Tworzący niegdyś jedność z resztą ziem Azerothu około 10000 BDP, gdy świat został rozbity, ten obszar został nazwany Kalimdorem, gdyż to właśnie ten masyw lądowy miał najwięcej z pradawnych ziem. Na Kalimdorze istnieją rozległe pustynie na południu, żyzne stepy w centralnej części, gęste bagna na wschodzie, jałowe pustkowia na zachodzie, zaś na północy - piękne i bujne lasy. Podczas gdy południe należało do silithidów i qiraji, północ zamieszkiwały nocne elfy - resztki niegdyś dominującej planetą rasy. Środkowe terytoria zamieszkiwali uduchowieni i pokojowo nastawieni taureni, zostali jednak wygnani przez agresywne centaury i przez to zmuszeni zostali do życia jako nomadzi. Wkrótce jednak na wschodzie w czasie Trzeciej Wojny osiedlili się nowi przybysze - Przymierze Ludzi, Krasnoludów i Elfów oraz Horda Orków i Trolli. Taureni dzięki pomocy Thralla, młodego Wodza Wojennego, zdecydowali się dołączyć do jego frakcji i pomóc mu w jego marzeniu o budowie nowej ojczyzny orków, ponieważ wierzyli, że Horda pomoże im w budowie nowego domu i ochroni przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Obecnie na wschodzie znajduje się większość Nowej Hordy, terytoria te są opanowane przez orków, taurenów, gobliny i trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Na północy bastion jednak ma Przymierze dzięki królestwu nocnych elfów z Teldrassilu, jakie ogłosiły przynależność do Przymierza, zaś na południe od orkowego Durotaru leży ludzkie królestwo Theramore założone przez uchodźców z Trzeciej Wojny z Lordaeronu, gdy Plaga pustoszyła tamten obszar, a po niej nastał Płonący Legion. Ostatecznie zostało założone w tuż po Trzeciej Wojnie, tak samo ich północny sąsiad z Hordy. Oprócz tego Przymierze swoje ziemie ma też na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły, które należą do draenei z Exodaru, jacy wiele lat temu uciekli z innego świata - Draenoru, ojczyzny orków i ogrów, dzisiaj będącej Pustkowiem. Wschodnie Królestwa - Lordaeron, Khaz Modan i Azeroth thumb|Azeroth w Nieskończonej Wielkiej CiemnościDaleko na wschodzie leży zaś inny region - Wschodnie Królestwa, zwane także Wschodnimi Kontynentami. Składają się one z trzech subkontynentów: leżącego na południu Azeroth, położonego w centrum Khaz Modan i Lordaeronu na północy. Wieki temu te trzy główne kontynenty tworzyły jedną całość z Kalimdorem i wielkim jeziorem znanym jako Studnia Wieczności. Jednak podczas Wojny Starożytnych ta eksplodowała, co doprowadziło do rozbicia Kalimdoru. Wschodnie Królestwa w większości należą do Przymierza. Na południu, w Azeroth, leży Królestwo Azerothu ze stolicą w Stormwind, stąd czasami to ludzkie królestwo zwie się też Królestwem Stormwind. W Khaz Modan leżą krasnoludzkie Ironforge oraz gnomie Gnomeregan, jednakże to drugie znajduje się w stanie kryzysu od czasu ataku troggów i intrygi Sicco Thermaplugga znajduje się prawie że w ruinie, jednakże gnomy dzielnie walczą o odzyskanie swego domu. Na północ od Khaz Modan znajduje się Królestwo Stromgarde. Nieustępliwie stojące państwo, potomkowie Arathoru jaki dał początek ludzkim Siedmiu Królestwom jest w stanie wojny z zorganizowanymi bandami, ale wciąż się trzyma. Na północy leżą ruiny Królestwa Alteracu, jakie zdradziło w czasie Drugiej Wojny Przymierze i przystało do Hordy, za co zapłaciło najwyższą cenę. Nieco na zachód od Alteracu i Stromgarde leży, a raczej leżało, izolacjonistyczne ludzkie Królestwo Gilneas, które przez klątwę worgenów znalazło się w stanie wojny domowej. Lecz przez Kataklizm zmuszeni byli do ewakuacji do Teldrassil. Północ opanowana jest przez frakcje Hordy: Polany Tirisfal dawniej należały do Królestwa Lordaeronu, będącego rdzeniem Przymierza, jednak w czasie Trzeciej Wojny królestwo upadło pod naporem Plagi, która była forpocztą innego, większego zagrożenia - Płonącego Legionu. Na szczęście ten został odparty w Kalimdorze, a ich dawne narzędzie stało się panami własnego losu. Obecnie dawny Lordaeron kontrolowany jest przez frakcję wolnych nieumarłych, zwanych Opuszczonymi, jaka przystała do Hordy. Nieco na południowy wschód znajduje się subkontynent Lordaeronu, znany jako Quel'Thalas. Niegdyś była to ojczyzna Wysokich Elfów, ale ta upadła pod naporem Plagi. W chwili obecnej władzę tam mają resztki tych elfów, teraz znane jako Krwawe Elfy, jakie ogłosiły alians z Hordą, dzięki czemu nie muszą martwić się ewentualną inwazją ze strony Opuszczonych. Pandaria Daleko na południu leży jeszcze jeden kontynent - spowita mgłami Pandaria, ojczyzna pandarenów i mogu. Przez wieki była spowita przez mgły, jednak ostatecznie została odkryta. Stormwind i Orgrimmar zaczęły kolonizację i rywalizację o ten masyw, dlatego obie rasy ruszyły szukać nowych sprzymierzeńców i potężnych artefaktów. Ostatecznie większość pozostała niezależna. Pandareni wsparli obie frakcje, a także doprowadzili do powstania pierwszych nie-pandareńskich mnichów - wędrownych piwowarów-wojowników, jacy za broń mieli jedynie drewniane kostury, zaś z wrogiem walczyli przy pomocy specyficznych ruchów, walcząc tym samym wręcz bez żadnych mieczy. Mnisi okazali się na tyle ważni, że wkrótce Przymierze i Horda ogłosiły masowy nabór do nich. Mimo wszystko kontynent ten pozostał niezależny. Morza i wyspy Kontynenty to nie jedyny obszar Azeroth. Wokoło wyżej wymienionych obszarów znajduje się również Wielkie Morze, zaś w jego środku tak zwane Morze Krwi, czyli Maelstrom. Wokoło niego leży kilka fragmentów lądu znanych jako Deepholm. Wokół wiru z kolei leżą takie wyspy jak Stracone Wyspy czy też Kezan zasiedlone przez gobliny z Kartelu Zęzowody. Pośród wód Wielkiego Morza leży starożytne miasto Wysoko Urodzonych o nazwie Vashj'ir nieopodal Khaz Modanu. Prócz tego są też liczne archipelagi wysp, jak przeklęte Zniszczone Wyspy zawierające przeklęty Grobowiec Sargerasa, twórcy Płonącego Legionu, a także ludzkie królestwo Kul Tiras znane ze świetnych oraz imperium Zandalaru, stanowiące kolebkę trolli z każdego rodzaju. Prócz tego są też i inne akweny, jak leżące na zachód od Kalimdoru Morze Okrężne, zaś na wschód od Wschodnich Królestw leżą wody Zakazanego Morza. Planeta ma też dwa księżyce, Białą Panią i Błękitne Dziecię oraz jedno słońce. Historia Prehistoria Azeroth powstał kilkaset tysięcy lat temu, jak wiele innych planet pośród Wielkiej Mrocznej Otchłani. Panowanie nad planetą rozpościerali Starzy Bogowie, a najpotężniejszymi z nich byli C'Thun, Yogg-Saron, Y'Shaarj i N'Zoth. Byli oni okrutnymi istotami, a każdy z nich rządził inną domeną Azeroth, budując swoje imperium równie potwornych istot. Bóstwa znajdowały się w centrum swym domen, zaś wokół nich budowano wielkie miasta. Czarne Imperium istniało przez wiele lat, a Azeroth był planetą pełną zepsucia i nieporządku, jaki reprezentowali Przedwieczni. Wkrótce nadeszła inna siła - Tytani. Azeroth przyciągnął ich uwagę, a wkrótce zniszczyli Czarne Imperium, a Stare Bóstwa uwięzili głęboko pod ziemią i wodą, aby nigdy więcej nie mogli panować nad planetą. Przybysze pobłogosławili ten świat, później go opuszczając. Zostawili jednak na planecie kilka posterunków, jak chociażby Uldum, aby upewnić się, że nic nie zakłóci porządku na planecie i że mieszkańcy będą żyć w spokoju. Kilka z ich tworów jednak dotknęła tak zwana Klątwa Ciała, w wyniku czego zaczęły się zmieniać z istot kamiennych lub jeszcze jakichś innych w istoty takie jak współcześni ludzie. Jednymi ze strażników porządku w tamtym czasie były smoki, które podzielone były na Smocze Aspekty. Przywódczynią została Alexstrasza, a każde ze stad miało się opiekować innym elementem świata Azeroth. Zandalar i Kaldorei Tytani opuścili Azeroth, zostawiając ukryte miasta i błogosławiąc planetę. Mijały lata, aż w końcu powstały pierwsze z ras rozumnych. Pierwszą, wedle wielu badań archeologicznych, były trolle, które ustanowiły swoje imperium w Zandalarze. Wkrótce potem wyruszyli poszukiwać nowych ziem, między innymi dotarli do dzisiejszych Wschodnich Królestw gdzie utworzyli imperia Gurubashi i Amani. W tamtych czasach rasa ta była dominującą na planecie, wykształciła wielkie państwa i wspaniałe miasta, nierzadko zmieniając inne rasy w swoich niewolników. Istniały również i inne rasy. Twory tytanów ewoluowały przez Klątwę Ciała w nowe rasy, jak vrykule, krasnoludy czy giganci. Na zachodzie powstało imperium Azj'Aqir, które kontrolowało całkiem znaczny obszar Starego Kalimdoru. Gdy doszło do kontaktu z trollami wybuchła wojna. Początkowo rasa insektoidalna odnosiła liczne sukcesu, z czasem jednak szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę trolli. Zandalariańskie armie wkrótce odcięły dwa obszary Azj'Aqir, a następnie zneutralizowały zagrożenie ze strony obu grup. Odcięte od wzajemnego kontaktu części tych imperiów podzieliły się na dwa królestwa i tym samym na osobne rasy: zamieszkującą północny obszar rasę nerubian oraz na qirajich, zamieszkujących południowe pustynie. Wkrótce jednak dla potęgi Imperium Zandalaru pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie. W trakcie ekspansji jedno z plemion osiadło nieopodal daru Tytanów, jakim była Studnia Wieczności. Trolle te zaczęły się zmieniać pod wpływem magii, jaka wręcz wylewała się w nieograniczonej ilości. Z biegiem czasu pojawiły się u nich magiczne mutacje, jak coraz mniejsze kły, bardziej szpiczaste i dłuższe uszy oraz fioletowa skóra. Co więcej niektóre z tych mutacji zaczęły się pojawiać coraz częściej i być przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. W wyniku tego powstała nowa rasa, znana jako Nocne Elfy. Stworzyły wokół akwenu swe magokratyczne imperium i zaatakowały trolle oraz królestwa rozbitego imperium Azj'Aqir. Elfy przypuściły zmasowany atak, przez który nawet elita sił Zandalaru nie mogła stawić im czoła. Posiadały znakomitych łuczników, wśród nich także komandosów służących za świetnych strzelców wyborowych, rażących wrogów strzałami na dalekie odległości. Ostatecznie elfy wygrały wojnę i rozbiły potęgę Zandalaru, ustanawiając swoje imperium. Ogłosili się Kaldorei, co znaczyło w ich języku Dzieci Gwiazd. Wojna Starożytnych - pierwszy kontakt z Legionem Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat Kaldorei rozpościerali swoje panowanie aż do najdalszych zakątków pradawnego Kalimdoru. Żadna z sił nie była w stanie się z nimi mierzyć - trolle, qiraji czy nerubianie. W tym czasie wśród nocnych elfów wykształciła się rasa-kasta, która przybrała miano Quel'dorei, czyli Wysoko Urodzonych. Stało się to w czasie, gdy władzę przejęła piękna i zdolna, ale równocześnie bezwzględna i zdolna do manipulowania innymi królowa Azshara. Na cześć pięknej królowej nazywano niezliczoną ilość miejsc i przedmiotów, jak na przykład miasto stołeczne, które od teraz znane było jako Zin-Azshari. Jednakże około 10000 BDP pycha sięgnęła szczytu. Azshara usłyszała podszepty tajemniczej, potężnej istoty. Był to mroczny tytan Sargeras. Zaintrygowana wierzyła, że będzie jego żoną oraz że będzie najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą istotą we wszechświecie. Zaczęła więc szykować sprowadzenie Pana Legionu do Azeroth. Kilku z Wysoko Urodzonych i pozostałych przedstawicieli Kaldorei dowiedziało się o tym i zorganizowało opór. Walka przybrała dramatyczny obrót spraw, doszło nawet do uszkodzenia portalu w stolicy imperium. Demony przybyły i zaczęły atakować planetę, jednakże mieszkańcy wspierający ruch oporu dzielnie stawili im czoła. W tamtym czasie jednymi z najbardziej znanych wojowników byli Wysoka Kapłanka elfickiej bogini Elune Tyrande Whisperwind oraz bliscy jej bracia bliźniacy - Arcydruid Malfurion i Łowca Demonów Illidan Stormrage'owie. Azshara ogłosiła ich zdrajcami i nakazała zlikwidować, jednak jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Jednym z przywódców wojsk królewskich w tamtym czasie był Xavius, jaki prowadził własny pakt z demonami. Ostatecznie doszło do wojny, znanej jako Wojna Starożytnych. Ruch Oporu Kaldorei i jego sprzymierzeńcy, w tym wszyscy wolni mieszkańcy Azeroth stanęli razem przeciwko Imperium Kaldorei kontrolowanego przez Królową Azsharę i Wysoko Urodzonych, a także przeciwko jej sprzymierzeńcom w postaci Xaviusa i demonów z Płonącego Legionu. Kaldorei odnieśli wiele znaczących zwycięstw, dochodząc do Studni Wieczności. Podczas walk Azshara zdecydowała się za wszelką cenę sprowadzić Sargerasa na planetę, poszerzając portal przy pomocy magii tajemnej Studni Wieczności. Jednak Ruch Oporu zaatakowali po raz kolejny, niszcząc portal, a następnie doprowadzając do połączenia mocy eksplozji z mocą Studni. Ta eksplodowała, wobec czego doszło do Rozbicia Świata. Wielu straciło podczas niego życie, zalani wodą z oceanu, który wdarł się do studni i przez trzęsienia ziemi, które zakończyły się zniszczeniem miast. Kto mógł - uciekł, reszta zginęła. Stormrage'owie i Whisperwind zaprowadzili elfy na zachód, ku temu co nazwano Kalimdorem i powstało z połączenia wszystkich zachodnich ziem starego kontynentu. Nerubiańskie ziemie stworzyły na północy tak zwany Northrend, którego klimatem były mroźne tundry i pustynie lodowe. Wschodnia część podzieliła się na trzy kontynenty, które w przyszłości nazwane Lordaeron, Khaz Modan i Azeroth, a razem nazywały się Wschodnimi Królestwami. Część południowa, gdzie żyli mogu i pandareni, stała się Pandarią, którą spowiły mgły. thumb|260px|N'Zoth zmienia Wysoko Urodzonych Azshary w Nagi.Jednak Azshara i jej Wysoko Urodzeni nie zginęli. Zalani zimną wodą oceanów niemal zginęli, jednak królowa odparła, że nie na taki układ poszła. Nagle tajemnicza czarna ryba z pomarańczowymi oczami odpowiedziała, że lubi układy i obserwował ją długo. Elfka powiedziała, że jest nikim, na co ten odparł, że jest kimś - bogiem. Okazało się, że był to Przedwieczny o nazwie N'Zoth i że od dawna był pogrzebany w swym więzieniu, a teraz oferuje Azsharze miejsce u jego boku, jako jego wyznawczyni. Ta się nie zgodziła, wobec czego postanowił ją zabić, jednak oznajmiła, że ma inną ofertę - będzie królową. Miał więc dwie opcje: wybrać ją i jej pobratymców, albo zostać zapomnianym, przez co nie będzie miał żadnych wyznawców. Wściekły N'Zoth pozostawił więc ją w wodzie, ale przyznał jej rację. Królową ogarnął wkrótce niewyobrażalny ból. Woda, jakiej wcześniej nie mogła oddychać, stała się dla niej tak normalna jak było wcześniej powietrze. Oczy zaczęły się jej coraz bardziej świecić i miały skośne źrenice jak u kota. Dłonie zmieniły się w szpony, a na głowie pojawiły się tajemnicze trzy rogi z dodatkowymi trzema oczami. Jej włosy zmieniły się w białe macki, wyrosła dodatkowa para rąk, a nogi zmieniły się w macki ośmiornicy. Podobne, choć niedokładne ze zmian, zaszły u jej pobratymców. Ci Quel'dorei nie byli już elfami - stali się Nagami. Wygnanie Wysoko Urodzonych Tymczasem świat odbudowywał się ze zniszczeń wojny. Przez ponad 3 tysiące lat cywilizacja Kaldorei powstawała ponownie. Mniej więcej w tym czasie pojawiły się kolejne z ras w Azeroth. Elfy, obawiając się powrotu demonów, zaczęły odchodzić od magii tajemnej, uznając ją za niebezpieczeństwo. Tymczasem Illidan wykradł część mocy Studni Wieczności i podarował ją pobratymcom, by mogli stworzyć nowe źródło energii. Malfurion był temu przeciwny, a na miejscu studni stworzył wielkie drzewo zwane Dachem Świata na miejscu najwyższej góry - Hyjal. Drzewo to nazwane zostało Nordrassilem i szybko stało się stolicą domeny Nocnych Elfów. Tymczasem coraz więcej środowisk elfickich zakazywało korzystania z magii tajemnej. Powszechniejszy był druidyzm, a kapłanki księżyca zaczęły coraz bardziej restrykcyjnie podchodzić do zakazu używania magii tajemnej. Dath'Remar Sunstrider, przywódca ocalałych pobratymców Azshary, wierzył że wyrzekanie się magii, nawet tej tajemnej, to wyrzekanie się tożsamości elfów. Około roku 7300 BDP Quel'dorei sprzeciwili się otwarcie zakazaniu magii, dlatego wygnano ich ze społeczności Kaldorei. Część ruszyła na południe kontynentu, a większość z Dath'Remarem ruszyła na wschód, ku dawnym wschodnim kresom imperium. Tamtejsze elfy założyły tak zwaną Studnię Słońca, która następnie stała się dla nich źródłem magii tajemnej. Zbudowali Quel'Thalas, królestwo z którego rozpościerali władzę nad piękną okolicą ze stolicą w pięknym mieście Silvermoon na samej północy, zaledwie o krok od studni. Jednak nie byli nieśmiertelni jak nocne elfy, toteż wkrótce zaczęli się co prawda powoli, ale jednak starzeć i ostatecznie umierać. Z biegiem czasu uznali Quel'Thalas za miejsce swych narodzin, a prawdziwe pochodzenie i tym samym dziedzictwo Dath'Remara zostały zapomniane. Arathor i Amani - dwie rasy, dwa imperia W czasie, kiedy elfy odbudowywały swoje państwo na zachodzie wypowiadając około 9300 BDP otwartą wojnę dzieciom Xaviusa, jakimi były Satyry, a na wschodzie wygnani Wysoko Urodzeni tworzyli swoje państwo na południe od Wysokich Elfów, jak się teraz tytułowali Wysoko Urodzeni, na południe od nich powstało imperium, znane jako Imperium Amani. Należące do starych wrogów elfickiego ludu, a jednocześnie przodków, jakimi były trolle, szybko się rozrosło i rozpoczęło walkę z Królestwem Quel'Thalas, jak tylko królestwo rozpoczęło atak na imperium. Elfy stanęły do boju pewne zwycięstwa, lecz przebiegłe trolle okazały się lepsze i zdołały zepchnąć mieszkańców północy do defensywy. Wojny Trolli, jakie od około 4000 BDP rozpoczęły nękanie elfów ciągłymi najazdami. Tymczasem na południe od Amani istniała jeszcze jedna nacja - Imperium Arathoru. Zamieszkiwali ją potomkowie powstałych przez Klątwę Ciała Vrykuli, którzy ewoluowali w nową rasę, znaną jako ludzie. Arathor również był nękany przez olbrzymie imperium trolli. W pewnym momencie elfom udało się przebyć wielkie wody i trafić do miast portowych Arathoru, gdzie nawiązali kontakt z ludźmi. Wysokie elfy i ludzkość szybko znaleźli nić porozumienia i wkrótce zdecydowali się na współpracę. Tysiąc lat walk z trollami zaowocowało stworzeniem przez lud z północy kontynentu Lordaeron mieszkańców południowych jego krańców magii, wobec czego powstali pierwsi ludzcy magowie. Obie rasy przypuściły jednoczesny atak - Arathor z południa, a Quel'Thalas z północy - i doprowadziły do zdziesiątkowania wojowników Amani. W trakcie Wojen Trolli zasłynęły takie postacie jak członkowie dynastii Windrunnerów, elfi król Anasterian Sunstrider, król Thoradin z Arathoru jaki wiele lat wcześniej zjednoczył zwaśnione plemiona ludzi w jedno Imperium Arathoru, Ignaeus Trollbane, który dał początek dynastii Trollbane'ów czy też Lordain, jaki zapłacił najwyższą cenę za odniesienie zwycięstwa na korzyść Arathi. Powstanie Siedmiu Królestw Około 1200 BDP trollowe imperium przestało istnieć, a same trolle - zagrażać elfom i ludziom. Elfy z Quel'Thalas rozbudowały swoje królestwo, a Arathor zaczął się wewnętrznie rozpadać wskutek ciągłych problemów. Za radę swoich sojuszników władca i wodzowie uzgodnili, że najlepiej będzie, jak Arathor zmieni się na Siedem Królestw, niezależnych od siebie nacji. Powstało pięć, każdy z nich miał inny atut. Jako pierwszy wydzielił się Dalaran - magokratyczne miasto-państwo, które jak się nietrudno domyślić szkoliło najlepszych magów spośród wszystkich ludzkich narodów. Drugi w kolejności był kraj położony na terenie dawnego imperium trolli, jaki nazwał się domem Lordaina - Lordaeronem. Zajmował najwięcej przestrzeni, a jego mieszkańcy uważali się za główną ostoję ludzkości na kontynencie. Nieco na południe powstały dwie kolejne nacje - w dolinie pośród gór narodziło się państwo Alterac. Na półwyspie na południu zaś powstało miasto Gilneas, które stało się stolicą królestwa o tej samej nazwie. Centrum Arathoru zaś zmieniło nazwę na Stromgarde, na cześć stolicy, której nazwa - Strom - zmieniła się na Fort Stromgarde. Pozostałe dwa ludy nie ruszyły na dawne tereny Amani czy Arathoru, lecz za Wielkie Morze. Jeden z nich nieco zboczył na zachód, gdzie odnalazł wyspy. Założono tam państwo nazwane na cześć odkrytych wysp - Kul Tiras. W tym czasie ostatnia grupa trafiła na południową część kontynentu, znaną jako Azeroth i tam założyła miasto Stormwind. Z tego miejsca wyruszyła kolejna grupa osadników i tak oto powstało królestwo o tej samej nazwie co odkryty subkontynent. Siedem Królestw razem z elfami trzymało w ryzach całe Wschodnie Królestwa od tamtego czasu. Każde dawało co innego, jeśli chodzi o najlepsze rzeczy - Alterac górników, Azeroth kulturę, Kul Tiras żeglarzy, Stromgarde wojowników, Dalaran czarodziejów, Gilneas armię, a Lordaeron żywność. Jednak nie były to ich jedyne atuty. W pewnym okresie czasu ludzie spotkali dwa inne królestwa - Ironforge i Gnomeregan. Nie mieli zbytnich problemów ze zrozumieniem krasnoludów, dlatego szybko znaleźli nić porozumienia. Krasnoludy i gnomy stały się sojusznikami okolicznych państw ludzkich, docierając nawet do Lordaeronu, który dzięki elfim i krasnoludzkim mistrzom szybko stali się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw ludzkich. Jednakże każde miało też przeszkody na swojej drodze - Lordaeron, Dalaran i Alterac musieli walczyć z licznymi punktami oporu trolli, podczas gdy żeglarze jacy dotarli do Kul Tiras napotkali zamieszkałych tam Drustów. Rozpoczęta 2700 lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem ludzi z Kul Tiras, którzy stali się dominującym gatunkiem zamieszkującym obszar tychże wysp. Od tamtego czasu panował spokój we Wschodnich Królestwach. Świat pełen wojen thumb|237px|Generał Rajaxx prowadzi silithidów przeciwko armiom nocnych elfów podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków.Przez lata panował pokój między mieszkańcami Azeroth. Wkrótce jednak doszło do kolejnych starć, między innymi z Zandalarem. Na południe od ziem pod panowaniem Stormwind okazało się, że tam również żyły trolle. Istniały tam resztki Imperium Gurubashi, które powstało przed Wielkim Rozbiciem, ale zostało zniszczone przez Nocne Elfy. Po kataklizmie trolle dżunglowe nie zdołały odbudować swojej potęgi, lecz pewną część zdołali. Wkrótce w roku 1500 BDP wybuchła Wojna Domowa Gurubashi. W jej trakcie musiał interweniować nawet odległy Zandalar. Imperium wspomogło władcę Gurubashi i tym samym rebelia plemienia Atal'ai zakończyła się ich całkowitą klęską. Cena była jednak wysoka dla Hakkari - regres społeczno-technologiczny. Wiele osiągnięć technologicznych Gurubashi zostało zapomniane lub uznane za tabu. Tymczasem na południu kontynentu cywilizacja Kaldorei spotkała resztki Azj'Aqir, które tysiąclecia temu pokonali. Obcy przypuścili jakieś 975 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną zmasowany atak i wtedy to właśnie Nocne Elfy stanęły po raz kolejny w obliczu widma kompletnej zagłady. Ze względu na miejsce gdzie ich znaleziono - pustynna kraina Silithus - mieszkańcy północnego Kalimdoru nazwali ich mianem silithidów. Elfy spotkały też ich panów, rasę qiraji, same zaś zostały wsparte przez Smocze Aspekty. Wojna ta, zwana Wojną Ruchomych Piasków ostatecznie zakończyła się zwycięstwem Kaldorei i zamknięciem qiraji i silithidów za Skarabeuszowym Murem w ich królestwie, znanym jako Ahn'Qiraj. Część silithidów przetrwała jednak, lecz nie była w stanie zorganizować aż tak silnego roju, żeby móc zagrozić komuś poza Silithusem. Nocne Elfy wyparły robale z Tanaris oraz Krateru Un'Goro, a także z Tysiąca Igieł. We Wschodnich Królestwach również nie było za spokojnie. Otóż w roku 230 BDP umarł krasnoludzki Najwyższy Król Modimus Anvilmar, który zjednoczył trzy krasnoludzkie klany - Wildhammerów, Ciemne Żelazo oraz Miedziobrodych - w jeden wielki klan Ironforge i doprowadził do wielu wieków pokoju i stabilności wśród krasnoludzkiej rasy. Nowy władca - Madoran Miedziobrody - wygnał Ciemne Żelazo i Wildhammerów z Ironforge po nieudanym przez tych pierwszych przewrocie pałacowym. Oba klany, a także kilka stronnictw wśród klanów Ironforge uważało królewską decyzję za zdradę. W wyniku tego wynikł konflikt, znany dziś jako Wojna Trzech Młotów. Wildhammerowie i Ciemne Żelazo zaatakowali więc krasnoludzką stolicę. Oba ataki zostały jednak odparte. Wiedząc, że szturm na Dun Morogh skończy się masakrą Wildhammerowie wycofali się do Dun Algaz, gdzie założyli nowe miasto - Grim Batol. Ciemne Żelazo z kolei wycofało się na południe, zakładając Thaurissan. Ciemne Żelazo zdradziło wszystkie klany, bowiem przypuściło atak na stolicę Wildhammerów. Najeźdźcy przegrali, wskutek czego zginęła żona Thana-Czarownika Thaurissana, Modgud. Mimo zwycięstwa Wildhammerów i całkowitego rozbicia armii Ciemnego Żelaza twierdzę zaczęły nawiedzać duchy oraz rozmaite klątwy wyzwolone przez śmierć żony Thaurissana. Wildhammerowie udali się do Miedziobrodych, aby wspomóc ich w walce z Ciemnym Żelazem. Przyparci do muru zwolennicy Thaurissana byli niezdolni do przeciwstawienia się wielkiej armii Ironforge. Przyparty do muru cesarz zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i przyzwał Ragnarosa - wygnanego przez Tytanów dawno temu władcę żywiołaków ognia. Zaklęcie czarownika zniszczyło pętające go więzy, a ten wypuścił swe sługi. Thaurissan zginął, a Ragnaros w gniewie zniewolił krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza jakie przebywały w Czarnej Skale i stworzył olbrzymi krater, jaki oddzielił Khaz Modan od Azeroth. Obecnie są to dwa obszary - północny nosi miano Gorejącego Wąwozu, podczas gdy drugi, południowy, znany jest jako Płonące Stepy. Wobec niezdatności Grim Batolu do zamieszkania klan wyruszył na północ, gdzie znalazł Ostępy. Ludzie nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, aby się tam osiedliły. Za nową stolicę Wildhammerowie uznali Szczyt Aerie. Wkrótce klan odkrył też tajemnicze wielkie zwierzęta, jakby pół-lwy, pół-orły, które nazwali gryfami. Klan i zwierzęta stali się wręcz nierozłączni, szybko się z nimi dogadał i tak powstali słynni Jeźdźcy Gryfów. Krasnoludy Thaurissana szybko zbudowały własne miasta i zaczęły czcić Ragnarosa jako swoje jedyne bóstwo i rozpoczęły wieki wojen z mieszkańcami Wschodnich Królestw. Pierwsza z wielkich wojen Przez długie lata na planecie panował względny spokój. Jednak w pewnym momencie na Azeroth zstąpił potężny awatar Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa, założyciela Płonącego Legionu. Aegwynn, Strażniczka Tirisfal razem ze smokami z Alexstraszą na czele wyruszyła do Northrend, gdzie istota - jak wszyscy myśleli sam Pan Legionu - stanęła do walki z kobietą. Koniec końców wróg wszystkich żywych istot w Azeroth padł z rąk potężnej czarodziejki, a jego ciało spoczęło w potężnym grobowcu, jaki następnie zatopiono pośród Wielkiego Morza. Wierzono, że była to jego klęska, a Sargeras już nigdy więcej nikomu nie zagrozi. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że wszyscy się mylili. Otóż Medivh, syn Aegwynn i Nielasa Arana, który tak naprawdę był opętany przez ducha Sargerasa, razem z orczym czarnoksiężnikiem Gul'danem otworzyli bramę między Azeroth, a obcym światem, będącym domem orków - Draenorem. Mieszkający tam orkowie byli pokojowo nastawieni, Legion jednak zdołał skazić orków używając krwi jednego z najstraszliwszych Annihilan - Mannorotha - podporządkowali sobie rasę, wypaczając ją między innymi zmieniając ich skórę z ziemnej na zieloną, a ich oczy zaczęły przypominać czerwone płomienie. Orkowie utworzyli Hordę i podbili pokojowych draenei. Część jednak zdołała uciec przez nowo powstałą Orczą Hordą. W roku 0 BDP (592 Królewskiego) Medivh i Gul'dan ustabilizowali bramę między dwoma planetami, który teraz nosił miano Mrocznego Portalu. thumb|280px|Ludzie i Orkowie walczą na Czarnych Mokradłach podczas Pierwszej Wojny.Orkowie przypuścili atak z Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia i wyruszyli ku Czarnym Mokradłom, skąd zaatakowali napotkanych ludzi z Królestwa Azeroth. Zaskoczone wojsko jak najszybciej powiadomiło o nowym zagrożeniu, wiedząc doskonale że idzie zagrożenie, z jakim nie można negocjować ani z jakim nigdy wcześniej ludzkość nie walczyła. Horda złożona z orków i ogrów przypuściła zmasowany atak, urządzając masakrę zaskoczonym obrońcom. Wiedząc że ta walka będzie walką o wszystko powiadomili króla o skali zagrożenia, na co Llane Wrynn zarządził pełną mobilizację mieszkańców swego państwa. Tak wybuchła Pierwsza Wojna i tak zaczęła się Era Chaosu w Azeroth. Ludzie stanęli dzielnie, lecz to orkowie wiedli prym. Aby zyskać przewagę Khadgar razem z Garoną, kochanką Medivha, a także bohater Stormwind sir Anduin Lothar ruszyli ustalić jak do tego doszło. Wkrótce odkryli prawdę - Medivh, spaczony przez Sargerasa, jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Khadgar wiedział, że podczas Wojny Gurubashi 18 lat temu odparł ataki trolli na miasto i był bohaterem królestwa, ale jednocześnie, że śmierć przyjaciela, wręcz mentora, to jedyny sposób na odwrócenie szans na korzyść ludzi. Gdy dotarli do siedziby czarnoksiężnika - Wieży Karazhan - siły trójki starły się z demonami i szkieletami, lecz udało im się dotrzeć do komnat maga. Dopiero tam trójka przyjaciół odkryła straszliwą prawdę na temat Medivha. Wszyscy zgodzili się jednak, że był to jedyny sposób. Jednak śmierć Medivha wcale nie oznaczała końca wojny. Po długim czasie Azeroth upadło, a siły Hordy spaliły i zdobyły stolicę. Lothar poprowadził ludzi za Wielkie Morze. Garona, pod wpływem zaklęcia Gul'dana, zamordowała bliskiego jej człowieka, jakim był król Llane. Przez 5 długich lat siły ludzkie starły się niemal wszędzie, jednak ostatecznie przegrały. Wobec tego w 3 ADP skończyła się długa wojna. Uciekinierzy udali się do Lordaeronu, którzy natychmiast udzielił im schronienia. Król Terenas Menethil II wysłuchał sir Lothara, a rozumiejąc skalę zagrożenia wezwał władców wszystkich Siedmiu Królestw, krasnoludzkie klany, a także elfy z Quel'Thalas. Tymczasem u orków wybuchła krótka wojna domowa, która była bardziej przewrotem. Orgrim Doomhammer zabił Czarorękiego, wodza Hordy, a następnie sam został przywódcą. Zniszczył Radę Cienia, a następnie zmusił Gul'dana do złożenia hołdu, otwarcie mówiąc, że nie będzie niczyją marionetką i że orczy czarnoksiężnik nie będzie mógł mu rozkazywać. Na dowód tego pokazał mu głowę poprzednika. Powstanie Sojuszu i Druga Wojna thumb|264px|Druga Wojna toczyła się na lądzie, w morzu i w powietrzu.Wschodnie Królestwa zaczęły sobie uświadamiać jak wielkie zagrożenie nadciąga. Do stolicy Lordaeronu zjechali się: król Lordaeronu Terenas Menethil II, Lord Regent Azeroth Anduin Lothar, Arcymag Dalaranu i przywódca Kirin Tor Antonidas, Lord Admirał Kul Tiras Daelin Proudmoore, król Gilneasu Genn Greymane, król Alteracu Aiden Perenolde, władca Stromgarde Thoras Trollbane, Najwyższy Król Anasterian Sunstrider z Quel'Thalas, król Ironforge Magni Miedziobrody, Arcybiskup Kościoła Świętego Światła Alonsus Faol i Najwyższy Than klanu Dzikiego Młota Kurdran Wildhammer. Tak oto w 3 ADP powstał Sojusz Lordaeronu Rok po jego powstaniu orkowie przebyli Wielkie Morze i rozpoczęli atak na Sojusz, sami zaś sprzymierzyli się z goblinami z kartelu Steamwheedle'a oraz z trollami leśnymi. 6 lat po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu flota orków zagroziła Lordaeronowi, który został zaatakowany przez niszczyciele trolli od strony Wielkiego Morza. Co więcej napady piratów odbywały się na Kul Tiras. Jednak to była jedna armia Hordy, bo druga ruszyła z Czarnej Skały, która teraz stała się twierdzą orków. Tak zaczęła się Druga Wojna, podczas której wprowadzono rewolucyjne wynalazki, jak maszyny latające czy łodzie podwodne. W wyniku dwóch ofensyw zajęto Tol Barad, Crestfall i Zul'Dare, a także Loch Modan i Mokradła. Krasnoludy i gnomy zostały odcięte od głównej części Sojuszu, ale utrzymały się przez drogę lotniczą. Dun Algaz, Dun Modr oraz Grim Batol stały się twierdzami Hordy, a klan Smoczej Paszczy zmienił to miejsce w wylęgarnię smoków po pojmaniu smoczej królowej Alexstraszy. Odtąd czerwone smoki służyły Hordzie. Dzięki wyprowadzeniu w pole sił Sojuszu pod dowództwem sir Lothara siły orków i trolli zaatakowały i splądrowały osady w Quel'Thalas. To rozsierdziło Wysokie Elfy, które rozpoczęły współpracę z ludzkimi królestwami. Siły sprzymierzonych rozpoczęły atak na Zul'Dare, pustosząc miasto zamieszkałe przez orków. Był to sygnał do kontrofensywy i uniemożliwienie inwazji na północne z królestw. Southshore i Hillsbrad zostały jednak kompletnie zniszczone w wyniku ataku orków. Lothar podzielił wobec tego armię na kilka mniejszych, aby skuteczniej mogła odpierać ataki wroga. thumb|238px|Siły Sojuszu i Starej Hordy walczą na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim.Siły Hordy zostały zmuszone do defensywy, jednak Gul'dan porwał i przerobił kilka kamieni runicznych, aby stworzyć ogrzych magów. Jednocześnie stworzył następców czarnoksiężników - nieumarłych Rycerzy Śmierci, będących odpowiedzią na ludzkich magów. Flota orków zawróciła ku Tol Barad, Crestfall i ruin Stormwind. Orkowie usiłowali zaatakować Tol Barad i ustanowić tam swoją bazę, ale nie udało im się to. Zamiast tego stracili Dun Modr, a zaraz potem doszło do ofensywy, w trakcie której siły ludzi, elfów, gnomów i krasnoludów ruszyły na Dun Algaz i Grim Batol. Dzięki zdobyciu miasta na Mokradłach udało się utrzymać Przęsło Thandola i odciąć orków na terenie Ostępów od lądowej drogi zaopatrzeniowej. Jednakże Grim Batol utrzymał się w rękach orków. Jednak wyzwolenie dwóch miast umożliwiło rozpoczęcie ofensywy w Khaz Modan i ustanowienie nowych przyczółków dla floty. Tymczasem w Dłoni Tyra wybuchło powstanie chłopskie. To pozwoliło siłom Hordy wesprzeć swoje niedobitki w Ostępach, które miały połączyć się z siłami na południu Wschodnich Królestw poprzez dotarcie do portów i dołączenie do reszty oddziałów. Zostali jednak szybko rozbici. Horda jednakże wcale nie zamierzała zawracać - zamiast tego swoje wojska zdołała przenieść pod mury Stolicy i zaatakować miasto. Thoras i Anduin zastanawiali się jak do tego wszystkiego mogło dojść. Wtedy zrozumiał z zachowania alterackiego generała Hatha, że lord Perenolde spiskował z orkami, obawiając się że zostaną zrównani z ziemią, ponieważ są zaledwie dwa dni drogi od granic królestwa. Przymierze postanowiło więc ukarać zdradzieckiego lorda i zrównać królestwo z ziemią. Upadek Alteracu odciął oblegającym orkom drogę ucieczki i wręcz zakończył się jej zdziesiątkowaniem. Królestwo jakie dopuściło się zdrady znalazło się pod okupacją Lordaeronu, Dalaranu, Stromgarde oraz Dzikiego Młota. Horda zdecydowała się na ostatni desperacki krok. W Crestfall wciąż stacjonowały siły orków, dlatego Orcza Horda wysłała tam swoje jednostki morskie, aby zajęły się przygotowaniem do nowej inwazji, tym razem od strony morza. Jednakże w pewnym momencie Gul'dan i jego klan Łupieżców Burzy porzucił swych pobratymców. Obsesją Gul'dana stało się bowiem znalezienie Grobowca Sargerasa. Wierzył, że jeśli go odkryje, odnajdzie też ciało Mrocznego Tytana i tak oto zyska niewyobrażalną moc. Orgrim nakazał natychmiastowo pogoń za uciekinierem oraz przyprowadzenie go przed sąd, gdzie czekać na niego będzie kara śmierci. Jednak klan nie chciał się poddać, a jego resztki spotkał straszliwy los, jakim było rozszarpanie przez wściekłe demony. Niedługo potem siły Łupieżców Burzy albo przeszły na stronę wysłanników Orgrima albo też zginęli walcząc z nimi, pozostali idąc za Gul'danem zostali przez niego wręcz zaprowadzeni ku zgubie ze strony demonów. Sam Gul'dan został uwięziony gdy wewnętrzne siły zamknęły kryptę, a demony następnie sprowadziły na niego wieczne potępienie i wielką mękę. Tymczasem Horda znalazła się w poważnych kłopotach. Siły Przymierza zdołały zaatakować Płonące Stepy i Płonący Wąwóz i tym samym udało im się rozpocząć długie oblężenie Czarnej Skały. Dodatkowym faktem była utrata Crestfall, a tym samym zdziesiątkowanie marynarki wojennej. Posiłki z Draenoru nie mogły przybyć, tak więc wkrótce siły ludzkie, elfickie i krasnoludzkie rozpoczęły zakrojoną na szeroką skalę ofensywę, zakończoną odbiciem ziem Stormwind i okolic. W trakcie oblężenia wielu żołnierzy Starego Przymierza i Starej Hordy zginęło, a podczas jednego z licznych pojedynków naprzeciw siebie stanęli Orgrim Doomhammer i sor Anduin Lothar. Walka była wręcz epicka, ostatecznie jednak sir Lothar poległ. Jednak jego adiutant - Turalyon - powiódł siły ku zwycięstwu, biorąc Doomhammera w niewolę i zmuszając Hordę do odwrotu do miejsca, gdzie się to wszystko zaczęło - na Czarne Mokradła. Tam na terenie obszaru teraz znanego jako Strzaskane Ziemie siły Przymierza zaatakowały twierdze Hordy. Doszło do krwawej i ostatecznej bitwy, znanej jako bitwa o Mroczny Portal. Horda broniła się zaciekle, lecz nie miała już swego głównego przywódcy i nie posiadała takiej potęgi, żeby mogła jakoś specjalnie zaszkodzić wojskom sprzymierzonych. Niemniej wciąz nie brak jej było sojuszników i determinacji. Po wielu godzinach bitwy ostatecznie siły dotarły do Mrocznego Portalu, a Khadgar unicestwił go, co zakończyło Drugą Wojnę. Draenor i Grim Batol thumb|260px|Siły Przymierza atakują Hordę w Draenorze.Stara Horda została w Azeroth pokonana. Jednakże pozostawała kwestia plemion orków i ogrów, jacy przebywali na tamtym terenie. Rok po pokonaniu orków król Terenas Menethil zaproponował innym utworzenie obozów internowania dla zielonoskórych, w których jako zdemilitaryzowane małe grupy będą wiodły spokojny żywot. Nie spodobało się to jednak wkrótce innym. Lordaeron i odbudowany Azeroth zdecydowali się tak uczynić. Ci, których złapano umieszczono w obozach, ale Ci co się opierali - byli niszczeni. W pewnym momencie jednak siły orków, teraz prowadzone przez Ner'zhula, uderzyły na teren zrujnowanego Alteracu oraz na Dalaran, celem wykradzenia artefaktów. Szaman orków wierzył, że gdyby wykorzystać artefakty w celu otwarcia nowych portali Horda podbiłaby kolejne światy i mogłaby tym samym wykorzystać je do kontrofensywy w Azeroth. Przymierze, rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji, natychmiast zorganizowało korpus ekspedycyjny, którego celem było przejęcie artefaktów, zneutralizowanie orkowego zagrożenia oraz zamknięcie portalu do Azeroth raz na zawsze. Na czele ekspedycji stanęli Turalyon i jego ukochana, Alleria z domu Windrunnerów. Razem poprowadzili siły przeciwko orkom, lecz nie udało im się powstrzymać Ner'zhula. Niemniej zadali poważne straty Hordzie i zakmnęli Mroczny Portal w Draenorze, aby już nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do Azeroth orków. Gdyby portal był otwarty w czasie otwarcia innych przez orkowego szamana, wówczas niewątpliwie skończyłoby się na zniszczeniu zarówno Azeroth jak i Draenoru, bowiem otwarcie czterech następnych portali jedynie zdestabilizowało planetę. Siły Hordy ruszyły przez jeden z nich w nadziei na ratunek, jednak tam zastali Kil'jaedena, który swym gniewem skazał Ner'zhula na wielkie cierpienia i zniszczył jego ciało, duszę zaś zamknął w magicznym pancerzu w największym lodowcu w Northrend - Lodowej Koronie. Ci, którzy poszli za Ner'zhulem, zostali zabici przez demony. Inni ocaleli w porę przechodząc do Azeroth i poddając się tam siłom Przymierza, po czym trafili do obozów. O siłach w Draenorze słuch zaginął, a z resztek Draenoru narodziło się Pustkowie. thumb|248px|Alexstrasza zostaje uwolniona w trakcie bitwy o Grim Batol.Tymczasem pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Klan Smoczej Paszczy ciągle panował w Grim Batol i więził Alexstraszę, aby dawała kolejnych potomków, jacy mogli zostać użyci przeciwko siłom sprzymierzonych. Sojusz Lordaeronu wysłał więc w 10 ADP magów z Kirin Tor, elfich komandosów z Quel'Thalas oraz siły Dzikiego Młota, wspierane przez lokalny oddział krasnoludzkiego ruchu oporu. Klan Smoczej Paszczy powitał ich na Mokradłach niemiłą niespodzianką w postaci smoczych jeźdźców, jednakże szybko oddział kierowany przez siostrę Allerii, Vereesę oraz magów Rhonina i Krasusa zdołał się z nimi uporać. Plan orkowego herszta - Nekrosa Skullcrushera - miał na celu zjednoczenie rozbitych sił orków i ponowną inwazję na Wschodnie Królestwa. Oddział składał się tylko z dwóch Arcymagów, jednego elfiego komandosa, jednego gryfiego jeźdźca oraz nieliczny oddział krasnoludzkich partyzantów. Doszło do bitwy, znanej współczesnym jako bitwa o Grim Batol. Była to ostatnia bitwa z siłami Hordy, bowiem drugi ocalały klan - Młota Zmierzchu - przepadł, razem z jego wodzem Cho'gallem. W trakcie walk zniszczeniu uległ potężny talizman, jaki kilka lat wcześniej więził Alexstraszę - Dusza Demona. Na miejsce przybył potężny czarny smok znany jako Deathwing, upadły z Aspektów. Krasus przybrał swą prawdziwą postać - niebieskiego smoka Korialstrasza i przegnał z pomocą dzieci Alexstraszy oraz jej samej swego zdradzieckiego brata. Bitwa o Grim Batol była definitywnym końcem istnienia Starej Hordy, co doprowadziło do letargu orków. Ogry zaszyły się tymczasem w górach Azeroth, a nieliczni orkowie ukryli się przed światem w pośród głuszy i jaskiń górskich, a także dolin. Czarna Skała stała się właśnie takim miejscem, gdzie ukryli się synowie Blackhanda - Rend i Maim - i powołali tak zwaną Prawdziwą Hordę. Trolle odeszły z Hordy i zajęły się działaniem na własną rękę, mocno uprzykrzając życie mieszkańcom Ironforge, Siedmiu Królestw i Quel'Thalas. Jednakże sam Sojusz przestał być faktem. Stromgarde opuścił dwa lata wcześniej Stare Przymierze, później w jego ślad poszły Królestwa Quel'Thalas i Gilneas. Co więcej ludzkie królestwo zbudowało wielki mur i oddzieliło się od zewnętrznego świata. Tak oto zostało zreformowane i przekształcone w Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów. Quel'Thalas bowiem, mimo odejścia od Sojuszu, wciąż miało swego ambasadora. Upadek Nerubian Przez następne lata Wschodnie Królestwa cieszyły się spokojem. W innym zakątku jednak rozgorzała nowa wojna - Wojna Pająka. Ner'zhul, teraz znany jako Król Lisz, miał za zadanie od Płonącego Legionu sprawdzenie jak sobie Plaga Nieumarłych może poradzić z obrońcami Azeroth. Wykorzystując okolicznych umarłych wskrzesił pierwszych z nich oraz rozpoczął przygotowania do wojny. Jednakże nerubianie okazali się odporni na moce władcy Plagi. Nieumarli, kierowani przez panów przeklętego władcy - nathrezimów - zaatakowali w 18 ADP królestwo Azjol-Nerub. Siły Legionu nadzorowały poczynania Plagi, która nie radziła sobie z partyzanckimi działaniami nerubian, których większość państwa upadła w relatywnie krótkim czasie. Z pomocą swych panów nieumarli zdołali zawalić tunele i pogrzebać ich żywcem. W miarę jednak jak potęga Króla Lisza rosła odporność na wskrzeszanie malała. Z czasem władca nieumarłych i te bariery przełamał. Gdy Wojna Pająka dobiegła końca siły Plagi mogły wskrzeszać praktycznie każdą napotkaną istotę. Upiorni Władcy, widząc to, byli zadowoleni, ponieważ na miejsce zabitego żołnierza nieprzyjaciela powstawał nowy sługa Plagi. Jednak i taką siłę można było przecież pokonać przy pomocy kapłanów i magów Przymierza. Jeden z renegatów z Dalaranu zaczął studiować z czasem mroczne nauki, by odkryć głos i moce jakie zaoferował jego nowy pan. Ten zaś, zmieniając nazwę na Kel'Thuzad, został wobec tego jednym z pierwszych nekromantów Plagi. By zniszczyć rasy śmiertelne uknuł genialny spisek - ponieważ ludzie i inni musieli jeść więc dobrze zarazić Plagą Nieumierania - magiczną zarazą - jedzenie i napoje. Dzięki temu ci, co spożyją zatrutą żywność zmienią się w nieumarłych. Król Lisz przyjął to z aprobatą, a wówczas Płonący Legion zaczął szykować swoje armie, by najechać Azeroth, gdy tylko ich awangarda, jaką byli wskrzeszeni, zwyciężą Przymierze i pozwolą demonom ustanowić przyczółek. Northrend stał się bazą operacyjną zarówno Plagi, jak i Legionu. Legion atakuje po raz drugi thumb|256px|Sen'jin i Thrall na nieznanych wyspach.W 20 ADP panował spokój. Lordaeron niepodzielnie panował na północy, na południu odbudowano Stormwind i nic nie wskazywało na jakieś wielkie nieszczęście. W tym czasie do pewnego orka, będącego synem wodza Durotana, przybył pewien nieznany ludzki prorok. Ork ten, dzierżący Młot Doomhammera i dojeżdżający wielkiego wilka, wyjechał by go znaleźć. Thrall, jak się sam nazywał, zgromadził swych wojowników i przedarł się przez niebezpieczeństwa do tajemniczego czarodzieja, zdolnego do zmiany w kruka. Ciekawy tego kim jest tajemniczy człowiek dowiedział się proroctwa, w którym upadają te ziemie i nadchodzi wielki mroczny cień, jaki niegdyś zniewolił jego rasę. Thrall wiedział o kim mowa - demony. Prorok powiedział jednak, że istnieje ratunek, a mianowicie na ziemiach dalekiego Kalimdoru, położonego na zachód za Wielkim Morzem. Choć ork był podejrzliwy duchy jego przodków mówiły, że musi nieznajomemu zaufać. Jego plemię bowiem wyrzekło się kultu demonów i bycia ich marionetkami, jednak wiedzieli, że za porzucenie ich oraz porażkę Orczej Hordy grozi tylko jedno - pewna śmierć z rąk dawnych panów. Thrall zaczął więc zbierać orków, dzięki czemu powołał własną Hordę, z tych którzy odrzucili demoniczne praktyki na rzecz powrotu do szamańskich tradycji. Natychmiast rozpoczął przygotowania do opuszczenia Wschodnich Królestw i udania się tam, gdzie polecił mu prorok. W pewnym momencie jednak jego przyjaciel i mentor - Grommash Hellscream, wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni nie dawał znaku życia, a oddziały klanu Lodowego Wilka nie mogły znaleźć żadnych jego oddziałów. Thrall nakazał wzniesienie bazy i przygotowanie się na każdą ewentualność. Zastanawiał się, co się stało z Gromem. Odpowiedź przyszła sama - ludzie. SIły Przymierza uznały, że orkowie Groma i Thralla naruszyli układ o internowaniu i nakazali siłom orkowego szamana się poddać. Domyślając się, że jego przyjaciel jest w niewoli Thrall zebrał ze sobą orków i ruszył na ludzkie wojska, niszcząc bazę i dostając się do klatki Groma. Kiedy ten zaś usłyszał o planach Thralla Hellscream zaproponował synowi Durotana świetną myśl - wyruszenie do Kalimdoru na nieobsadzonych dwóch ludzkich statkach. Młody szaman przystał na to i Horda wyruszyła ku nowym ziemiom. Podczas podróży rozbili się na niewielkim archipelagu wysepek, które były we władaniu murloków, kontrolowanych przez Morską Wiedźmę Zar'jirę, co było wczesnym kontaktem istot z lądu z Nagami. Działała jako zwiadowczyni, monitorując sytuację w okolicy. Podczas walki napotkali Marines Kul Tirasu, którzy kontrolowali ten archipelag. W trakcie walki napotkali Sen'jina, który został przez wiedźmę uwięziony, a następnie złożony w ofierze. Mimo ratunku Sen'jin nie przeżył, ale władzę po nim przejął jego syn - Vol'jin. Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni przysięgło lojalność Hordzie i pomogło uciec z wyspy skazanej na zagładę po tym jak Naga zginęła. Kiedy uciekli znów wyruszyli ku brzegom Kalimdoru szukać swego przeznaczenia. Trolle dołączyły do nich, wierząc że dzięki temu staną się wolnymi istotami. thumb|248px|Arthas w trakcie walki z Plagą.Tymczasem w Królestwie Lordaeronu, na północy, wybuchła tajemnicza zaraza. Ci co na nią zachorowali stawali się oszalali, aż w końcu zmieniali się w żywe trupy. Dalaran zaproponował osadzenie zarażonych w strefach kwarantanny, jednak król Terenas Menethil nie zgadzał się na to, uważając że lud jego kraju już dość wycierpiał w trakcie Drugiej Wojny, po której wciąż musieli się podźwignąć. Wkrótce do sali tronowej wleciał tajemniczy kruk, który zmienił się w człowieka. Był to ten sam prorok, który namówił Thralla do opuszczenia kontynentu. Prosił króla o wysłuchanie go i poprowadzenia ekspedycji na zachód, jaka miała ocalić ludzi, gdyż wkrótce siły ciemności wszystko tutaj zgładzą. Król go zignorował i nakazał opuszczenie pałacu, co ten zrobił. Na odchodnym powiedział, że jeżeli nie król to znajdzie kogoś innego. Nie stawiał wobec sił żadnego oporu, a te jedynie odprowadziły go do wejścia do siedziby lordaerońskiego monarchy. W międzyczasie na południu królestwa orkowie zdołali wyrwać się z obozów internowania i część z nich nawet z powrotem zaczęła wierzyć w demony, zamiast w przodków jak Nowa Horda Thralla. Wojska Starego Przymierza stawiły im opór. Na ich czele stał bohater z czasów Drugiej Wojny i przywódca Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni Uther Lightbringer oraz jego uczeń Arthas Menethil, syn króla. Byli świadkami krwawych najazdów orków, w trakcie których poszukiwali oni w słabych osadach niewolników oraz składali ich w ofierze na swoich ołtarzach świątynnych. Wierzyli, że nadchodzi koniec dla tego świata. Kiedy się z nimi uporali wkrótce spotkali starą znajomą Arthasa i wysłanniczkę Dalaranu - Jainę Proudmoore. Mieli zbadać tajemniczą zarazę w Brill. Chociaż Jainę ścigały dwa ogry poradziła sobie z nimi znakomicie. Wysłana na rozkaz Antonidasa miała służyć za wsparcie naukowe i magiczne w celu zbadania czemu na okolicznej farmie stracono kontakt. Wkrótce odkryli dlaczego - szkielety. Ocaleli żołnierze mówili, że nagle pewnego dnia zmarli mieszkańcy wstali z grobów i rozpoczęli atakować wszystkie żywe istoty, od zwierząt po ludzi. Uprawy co więcej zostały kompletnie zniszczone, by zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się zarazy. Czarodziejka i paladyn odkryli, że ziarno w lokalnej wiosce, podobnie jak cała żywność i pola uprawne były skażone, tak samo źródła wody pitnej. Co gorsza na skrzyniach widniały pieczęcie Andorhalu - miasta pełniącego funkcję wręcz spichlerza całego królestwa. Przerażeni tymże faktem natychmiast zdecydowali się na podróż do tamtego miasta. Na miejscu powitali ich akolici, jacy rozpoczęli nawiedzanie okolicznej kopalni złota. Arthas, Jaina i ich siły zdołały jednakże przerwać ten proces i natychmiast rozpoczęli zakładanie własnej bazy. Wkrótce ruszyli do miasta, gdzie spotkali przywódcę Kultu Potępionych i lokalnego przywódcę Plagi - nekromantę Kel'Thuzada. Jaina i Arthas razem ze swoimi żołnierzami stoczyli bój z nieumarłymi i w końcu pokonali upadłego maga. Przed śmiercią wyznał, że służył sam Mal'Ganisowi, Upiornemu Władcy, który oczyści ze wszelkiego życia tą krainę i który obecnie przebywa w Stratholme. Mając wieści odnośnie Plagi i całej Zarazy Jaina i Arthas pospieszyli do następnego miasta - Hearthglen. Miejscowy dowódca powiedział, że nieumarli zadali znaczne straty, a zabitych zmienili w swoich. Arthas został w mieście, podczas gdy Jaina, zgodnie z jego rozkazami teleportowała się do Uthera by poprosić go o pomoc. Wkrótce Arthas spostrzegł puste skrzynie, a kapitan ku jego przerażeniu odparł, że to było tylko ziarno z Andorhalu i już nakarmili nimi mieszkańców. Przerażony następca tronu, że zaraza miała nie zabić poddanych, lecz zmienić ich w nieumarłych. Wieśniacy zmarli, po czym zmienili się w zombie, które zaatakowały jego wojska. Arthas postanowił wytrzymać w mieście przez około 30 minut. W miarę jak rosła siła Plagi książę zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą regularną, dobrze wyposażoną armię i że musi zrobić wszystko, by powstrzymać siły ciemności. W desperackim starciu Arthas postanowił walczyć aż do śmierci, w porę jednak zjawił się Uther i Jaina z całą armią. Arthas, widząc na własne oczy nieskończoną siłę postanowił odnaleźć ich przywódcę, wyruszając do Stratholme. thumb|250px|Arthas po spaleniu Stratholme.Na miejscu książę odkrył, że przybyli za późno. Uther był przerażony prawdą o pladze, jeszcze bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa że Arthas spisał miasto na straty i zdecydował się oczyścić je z ludzi. Uther mówił, że musi być na to jakiś inny sposób, jednak następca tronu powiedział stanowczo, że jako przyszły król nakazuje mu oczyścić Stratholme z każdego mieszkańca. Mentor stwierdził, że jeszcze nie jest królem, a choćby i nawet był to nigdy nie wykonałby tak nieludzkiego rozkazu. Młody Menethil postanowił uznać to za akt zdrady. Jaina i Uther zaczęli wątpić w zdrowy rozsądek młodego paladyna, ale ten zamiast posłuchać powiedział że odbiera mu dowództwo i stwierdził, że Ci co chcą ratować królestwo mają iść za nim, reszta zaś - odejść. Duża część sił odeszła za weteranem Drugiej Wojny, wątpili by Arthas był jeszcze zdrowy psychicznie. Lojalni pozostali tylko i wyłącznie Falric i Marwyn oraz ich oddziały. Jaina poszła za Utherem, mówiąc Arthasowi, który ją prosił by została, że nie może ona na to patrzeć i musi odejść. Wewnętrzne waśnie Plagi Nowe Przymierze i Nowa Horda Spisek Onyxii Powrót Kel'Thuzada Wojna z Ahn'Qiraji Płonąca Krucjata Powrót Plagi Deathwing nawiedza świat Wyścig o Pandarię Garrosh i jego Hordy Trzecia i ostatnia inwazja demonów Wojna Krwi Rdzenne rasy w Azeroth Ludzie thumb|292px|Anduin Wrynn, jeden z ludzi.Przez tysiąclecia rasa ludzi była jedną z najliczniejszych, jeśli nie najliczniejszą rasą w Azeroth. Ta młoda rasa jest zróżnicowana pod wieloma względami, jak włosy, język, kultura czy nawet wyznanie. Bitni, inteligentni i odważni ludzie zawsze byli w konflikcie z jednymi i w sojuszu z drugimi rasami. Pochodzą od tak zwanych Żelaznych Vrykuli - tworów Tytanów pozostawionych by pilnowały porządku na planecie. Jednak te zachorowały na Klątwę Ciała, w rezultacie czego stali się istotami z krwi i kości, teraz znani po prostu jako Vrykule. Najsłabsi z gigantów wyruszyli z dala od swojej ojczyzny na łodziach i dotarli do Polan Tirisfal oraz na Wyżyny Arathiańskie, gdzie wznieśli takie miasta jak m.in. Dłoń Tyra. Ci wyrzutkowie zachorowali na kolejną Klątwę Ciała i tak oto narodzili się pierwsi ludzie. Złota era ludzi zaczęła się w momencie gdy Imperium Amani, należące do trolli, padło około 1200 BDP, kiedy to król Anasterian Sunstrider i przywódcy Imperium Arathoru zgodzili się zawiązać sojusz w Wojnie Trolli. W zamian za udział ludzie poznali od Wysokich Elfów magię. Niedługo później ich pierwsza cywilizacja się rozpadła, w wyniku czego powstało później Siedem Królestw po całych Wschodnich Królestwach: Alterac, Azeroth, Dalaran, Gilneas, Kul Tiras, Lordaeron i Stromgarde. Przez tysiąc lat ludzkość żyła w pokoju z napotkanymi elfami, krasnoludami i gnomami. Kiedy otwarto Mroczny Portal ludzkość nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z orkami, wobec czego rozgorzała Pierwsza Wojna, w której Królestwo Azeroth przegrało wojnę. W wyniku konfliktu większość ludzi uciekła do Lordaeronu, gdzie tymczasowo się osiedliła. Ludzie zjednoczyli się po jednym sztandarem Sojuszu Lordaeronu i zaprosili do niego gnomy, krasnoludy i Wysokie Elfy. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny po kilku problemach zdołali kontratakować i zadali liczne straty Orczej Hordzie, w skład której wchodził jeden z goblińskich karteli oraz Trolle Leśne. Siły Sojuszu zostały jednak zdradzone przez ludzi z Alteracu, jednakże szybko uporali się ze zdrajcami. Wkrótce w bitwie o Czarną Skałę Przymierze rozbiło Hordę, by następnie wyzwolić ruiny Stormwind, odzyskać ziemie w Azeroth oraz zaatakować, a następnie zniszczyć Mroczny Portal, z którego przybyli z Draenoru do Azeroth zielonoskórzy. W następnych latach, po zwycięstwie nad Hordą i jej upadku orkowie przeszli w letarg, wracając w obozach internowania do swoich wierzeń, a Sojusz się rozpadł. Stromgarde i Gilneas zajęły się swoimi sprawami, a Azeroth odbudował się i pozostał w sojuszu, podobnie wyspiarskie Kul Tiras i magokratyczny Dalaran. Lordaeron stał się wręcz rdzeniem całego sojuszu. Po 15 latach jednak nowy, nieznany wróg nawiedził tereny ludzkie - nieumarli rządzeni przez złowrogiego Króla Lisza. Lordaeron i Dalaran stawiły im silny opór, podobnie jak Quel'Thalas, na nic jednak się okazała odwaga, magia i technologia przeciwko stale rosnącej armii wroga. Na miejscu każdego zabitego lub zmarłego przedstawiciela Przymierza przychodził nowy żołnierz Plagi, powstały z tych, którzy umarli. Tymczasem jednak w innych miejscach ludzie przetrwali. Uchodźcy trafili do Stormwind oraz Kul Tiras, a także do Stromgarde, który jednak ucierpiał tylko częściowo. Gilneas dzięki Murowi nie wpuściło nikogo z zewnątrz i tym samym odparło atak Plagi. Po Trzeciej Wojnie ludzie nadal należą do Przymierza, jednak dla rozróżnienia używają dwóch nazw: Sojuszu Lordaeronu zwanego Starym Przymierzem oraz Wielkiego Przymierza, czasem zwanego Nowym. Gilneańczycy zmienili się w większości w worgenów, jednak zdołali zapanować nad swoją klątwą. Większa część ludzi mieszka w Stromgarde, opanowanym przez anarchię, Kul Tiras jakie się uniezależniło, Theramore zbudowanym przez uchodzców z północnych Wschodnich Królestw, co pod wodzą Jainy Proudmoore trafili do Kalimdoru oraz w największym bastionie ludzkości - Królestwie Stormwind, dawniej znanym jako Azeroth. Będąc członkami Przymierza ich naturalnymi przyjaciółmi są Nocne Elfy, Wysokie Elfy, gnomy, krasnoludy, worgeni, pandareni, draenei oraz wiele innych ras, zaś wrogami - członkowie Hordy, czyli nieumarli, orkowie, krwawe elfy, taureni, trolle oraz gobliny. Ludzie mogą mieć też mieszane potomstwo, na przykład z elfami, draenei czy nawet orkami. Do takich związków dochodzi jednak dość rzadko. Krasnoludy frame|Moira Thaurissan, przedstawicielka Ciemnego Żelaza i Miedziobrodych, dwóch najsłynniejszych klanów krasnoludzkich.Krasnoludy są rasą, jakiej nieobca im inżynieria i metalurgia, jak również góry. Zapaleni myśliwi, zręczni kowale, doskonali górnicy i genialni inżynierowie ustępują pod tym względem tylko dwóm rasom - zaprzyjaźnionym od dawna gnomom oraz ich rywalom w postaci goblinów. Rasa ta powstała z tworów Tytanów - Ziemnych. Ich też dotknęła tysiąclecia temu Klątwa Ciała, wskutek czego stali się krasnoludami. Rasa ta, złożona z karłowatych, ale silnych humanoidów od lat żyła w górach. Dzięki temu doskonale rozwinęli zdolności kowalnictwa, inżynierii oraz górnictwa. Do tego stali się znakomitymi piwowarami i łowcami. Przed wieloma laty krasnoludy zamieszkały w Dun Morogh, zachodniej części jednego z trzech Wschodnich Królestw - położonego między dwoma pozostałymi Khaz Modan. Przez wiele tysiącleci wdali się w wojnę z rozmaitymi trollami, głównie z grupą Lodowych Trolli, które notorycznie okradały ich z wierzchowców oraz zwierząt hodowlanych. Walczyły z nimi, ponieważ kiedy krasnoludy tam przybyły natychmiast wygnały ich z powierzchni i tym samym tubylcy zmuszeni byli do wojny z karłowatymi humanoidami. Mimo wszystko zawsze udawało się krasnoludom przetrwać nawet najtrudniejsze czasy. Około 230 BDP nieudany przewrót w Ironforge i śmierć króla doprowadziły do wygnania ze stolicy Krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza. Wkrótce podobny los spotkał Krasnoludy Górskie, które teraz nazywały się Krasnoludami Dzikiego Młota. Pozostałe krasnoludy, lojalne wobec króla utworzyły klan Miedziobrodych. Wojna Trzech Młotów początkowo toczyła się głównie przeciwko Ironforge, wkrótce jednak stało się jasne, że Ciemne Żelazo nie mają wcale pokojowych zamiarów. Po oblężeniu Ironforge Wildhammerowie i Miedziobrodzi podpisali pokój, a następnie sprzymierzyli się ze sobą, aby powstrzymać Thana-Czarodzieja Thaurissana. Kiedy jednak ten uwolnił Ragnarosa zmienił tereny na południu w pogorzelisko. Jego klan na zawsze stał się wrogi wobec pozostałych. Kiedy jego żona zginęła w stolicy Wildhammerów - Ironforge - Ci przenieśli się ku Ostępom i założyli nową stolicę w Szczycie Aerie. Tam nawiązali unikalną więź z lokalnym gatunkiem zwierząt, gryfami, które stały się ich latającymi wierzchowcami. Od tamtej pory minęły stulecia. Wkrótce po upadku Stormwind krasnoludy zostały zaatakowane przez Orczą Hordę, która zajęła żyzne ziemie Loch Modan i Mokradła, aby następnie oblegać Dun Morogh, które jednak się oparło. Podczas Drugiej Wojny wspierali Sojusz Lordaeronu drogą powietrzną z Ironforge do elfickiego Quel'Thalas i ludzkich Siedmiu Królestw. Krasnoludy i gnomy współpracowały, by zapewnić wsparcie powietrzne oraz technologiczne aliantom. Kiedy Druga Wojna dobiegła końca rasa ta wciąż była lojalna wobec Sojuszu, z czasem zmienionego na Przymierze. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny przyjęli wielu ludzkich i elfich uchodźców do swych krain, dając silny opór wojskom Plagi i Płonącego Legionu. W następnych latach jako członek Starego Przymierza dołączyli do Nowego Przymierza. Obecnie krasnoludy po odbiciu z rąk Ciemnego Żelaza Moiry, teraz żony Thaurissana i matki ich syna jako królowa-regentka rządzone są przez Radę Trzech Młotów, na którą składają się: Ciemne Żelazo wierni wobec Moiry z południowych pustkowi, Wildhammerowie ze Szczuty Aerie oraz Miedziobrodzi z Ironforge. Część Ciemnego Żelaza wierna Ragnarosowi i Thaurissanowi jednak jest niezależna i wrogo nastawiona jak wobec Przymierza, tak i Hordy. Gnomy thumb|230px|Gelbin, najsłynniejszy z gnomów.Karłowate i inteligentne gnomy to jedne z najmniejszych istot rozumnych jakie kiedykolwiek istniały w Azeroth. Ich przodkami są Mechagnomy, twory Tytanów, jakie zachorowały na Klątwę Ciała i zmieniły się w obecne istoty. Mimo swych mikrych rozmiarów i wręcz znikomej siły gnomy nauczyły się radzić nawet w najtrudniejszych warunkach. Wszystko to za sprawą smykałki do wszelakiej technologii, a także pewnej zdolności używaina zaklęć. Dzięki połączeniu magii i technologii rasa ta jest, razem z rywalizującymi goblinami, jedną z najbardziej zaawansowanych ras na planecie. Odpowiedzialne są za wynalezienie maszyn latających czy łodzi podwodnych, a także motocykli i czołgów parowych. Mistrzowsko opanowali mechanikę kół zębatych oraz elektryczność. Gnomy do czasów obecnych nie miały króla. Zamiast tego zbierała się rada w ich stolicy, Gnomereganie, skupiająca najbardziej zdolnych inżynierów swego rodzaju, spośród których przywódca rady miał tytuł WIelkiego Majstra. Co więcej gnomy opracowały specjalne wierzchowce - mechanostrusie - będące tworem podobnym do tworów tytanicznych, jak równiez były w stanie stworzyć pierwsze w historii świata siły powietrzne. Pomimo że gnomi wojownicy nie byli zdolni do walki wręcz to jednak dzięki wynalezieniu prochu oraz broni palnej byli w stanie zadać o wiele większe straty swym przeciwnikom. Będąc od samego początku członkiem Starego i Nowego Przymierza stanowili zaplecze inżynieryjne oraz technologiczne dla Przymierza i od zawsze byli sojusznikami Wysokich Elfów, krasnoludów oraz ludzi. Kiedy orkowie w czasie Drugiej Wojny ich zaatakowali zamknęli swoje miasto, a jedyną formą komunikacji były wycieczki podziemne lub lotnicze. Gdy zaś Stara Horda została pokonana gnomy, reprezentowane przez Ironforge, nadal były częścią Sojuszu Lordaeronu. W trakcie jego upadku, co ciekawe, nie wysłały za wiele wsparcia, w przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów. Kiedy ogłoszono reorganizację Sojuszu w Przymierze wówczas gnomy miały problem z troggami. Sicco Thermaplugg, jeden z bardzo zdolnych, ale i lekko szalonych majstrów wypuścił gaz po całym mieście, jaki zabił zarówno najeźdźców, jak i mieszkańców. Ci co uciekli założyli nową stolicę, znaną jako Nowe Miasto Majstrów. Choć odbili Gnomeregan i pokonali zdradzieckiego majstra to jednak stolica ledwo co nadaje się do życia. Gnomy są odpowiedzialne za wynalezienie masy rzeczy, rywalizując w tym z goblinami. Ich dziełami są nie tylko maszyny latające jak żyrokoptery czy kanonierki, ale również i obiekty z innych sfer życia, jak generatory parowe, elektryczne, windy, podręczne zegarki mechaniczne czy roboty naprawcze, dzięki czemu życie członków Przymierza stało się dużo łatwiejsze. Największym dziełem gnomów pozostaje do dzisiaj Podziemna Kolej, łącząca stolice ludzką i krasnoludzką, będąc tym samym jednym z najbezpieczniejszych i najszybszych połączeń między dwoma miastami, dzięki czemu omija się niebezpieczne Góry Czerwonej Grani, Płonący Wąwóz oraz Płonące Stepy zaledwie w 15 minut. Gobliny thumb|214px|Jastor Gallywix, gobliński Książę Handlu.Zielonoskóre gobliny to rasa, która jest głównym rywalem gnomów. W przeciwieństwie do swych rywali ich wynalazki są pełne częstych usterek, jednakże są tańsze w produkcji i łatwiejsze w konstrukcji. Wprawni inżynierowie potrafią jednak znacznie ulepszyć swoją prymitywną maszynerię do poziomu znacznie przewyższającego jak przeciętnego goblina tak i gnoma. Jednakże podczas gdy gnomy skupione są na technologii jako elemencie ich kultury gobliny używają jej do ułatwienia sobie życia i łatwiejszego prowadzenia swoich interesów. Podczas gdy ich rywale specjalizują się w pierwiastkach dla goblinów specjalnością jest alchemia. Pierwotnie rasa ta była tanią siłą roboczą dla trolli jakie założyły na wyspie Kezan swoje królestwo. Z czasem w wyniku wydobywania kaja'mitu, surowca endemicznego na planecie, jaki istniał wyłącznie na ich wyspie. Z biegiem czasu gobliny się zbuntowały i sytuacja się zmieniła - teraz to trolle na nich pracowały, zaś gobliny były panami na wyspie. Przez ich postawę ukuło się powiedzenie "za kilka sztuk złota goblin sprzedałby najlepszego przyjaciela". Gobliny stworzyły wkrótce wynalazki znacznie bardziej zaawansowane niż te krasnoludzkie czy gnomie, lecz około 200 lat BDP kaja'mite na Kezan się wyczerpał i wyspa, razem z całą Podkopalnią mogła służyć teraz w zasadzie za jedną wielką osadę na i pod powierzchnią. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny Kartel Steamwheedle'a ogłosił sojusz z Hordą, wkrótce jednak po przegranej przez orków wojnie srogo tego pożałował. Generalnie jednak pozostali neutrali względem pozostałych frakcji, robiąc interesy jak z Przymierzem, tak i z Hordą. Do Trzeciej Wojny mieli już ugruntowaną pozycję poważanych kupców, którzy oferowali swoje usługi każdemu, kto miał pieniądze, nieważne czy byli to przedstawiciele Hordy, Przymierza, Plagi czy Nocnych Elfów. Kiedy ta się skończyła postanowili wspierać obie, pozostające w stanie zimnej wojny, frakcje. W niektórych przypadkach napotkali krasnoludy i gnomy, z którymi wdali się w sprzeczki. W innych, co może być nie do pomyślenia, te trzy rasy ułożyły się między sobą i razem stworzyły zaawansowane technologicznie osady. Chociaż gobliny są neutralne Kartel Steamwheedle'a ma nadal poważanie wśród orków, a inny z Karteli - Zęzowoda - pod przywództwem Jastora Gallywixa dołączyli nawet do Nowej Hordy. Gobliny są odpowiedzialne za wynalezienie potężnych maszyn latających, znanych jako zeppeliny, wyrwidrzewów wycinających i zbierających o wiele więcej drewna aniżeli przeciętny chłop czy wyrobnik, a także licznych materiałów wybuchowych. Wspierają też sektor cywilny, gdyż wynaleźli gokarty, motocykle oraz kolej, podobnie jak zresztą gnomy. Obie rasy stworzyły masę wynalazków niemalże niezależnie od siebie. Nieumarli thumb|200px|Sylvanas Windrunner, przywódczyni Opuszczonych, nieumarłych należących do Hordy.Odrzuceni, zabici, splugawieni. Często tak przez innych widziani nieumarli stanowią jedną z najliczniejszych ras w świecie Azeroth. Każdy z nich był kiedyś przedstawicielem innej rasy - elfem, człowiekiem, krasnoludem czy nawet jakimś innym jeszcze stworzeniem, które zginęło z rąk jakiejś istoty, po czym mrocznymi mocami powróciło do świata żywych jako nieumarły. Taka istota może wytrzymać mnóstwo ciosów, nie działa na nią również żaden klimat jaki istnieje na Azeroth. Pierwsi nieumarli powstali tak naprawdę tuż przed wybuchem Drugiej Wojny. Czarnoksiężnik Gul'dan powołał Rycerzy Śmierci w miejsce zabitych przez Orgrima Doomhammera orczych czarnoksiężników z Rady Cienia. Jednak wkrótce podczas wojny i późniejszej inwazji na ojczysty świat orków - Draenor - nieumarli stali się historią dla mieszkańców Azeroth. Jednakże nie na długo. Półtorej dekady później orczy szaman Ner'zhul, zmieniony w zbroję i zamrożony w Koronie Lodu, największym lodowcu Northrendu, zaczął snuć swoje zamiary. Wyrżnął mieszkańców kontynentu zmieniając ich w członków swojej armii, a następnie rozpoczął kreować w Lordaeronie tak zwane Kulty Potępionych z nekromantą Kel'Thuzadem - magiem wygnanym z Dalaranu i Kirin Tor - na czele. Potężny byt wkrótce zdołał też zwasalizować kilka ras kontynentu na którym rządził. Takie grupy uznały go za boga śmierci i zaczęły czcić. Wkrótce w 20 ADP na północy Lordaeronu wybuchła tajemnicza epidemia, zwana później Plagą Nieumarłych. Zarażała wodę i rośliny, a także i inne żywe istoty, zmieniając je w nieumarłych, posłusznych woli władcy Plagi. Wkrótce okazało się, że Plaga była awangardą o wiele większego zagrożenia - Płonącego Legionu. Paladyn i ukochany syn króla Lordaeronu, Arthas Menethil, ścigał Mal'Ganisa by zemścić się za to co zrobił z jego poddanymi. Książę, doprowadzony do obłędu, odnalazł Ostrze Mrozu, wziął je i zgładził Upiornego Władcę w jego fortecy w Northrend. Sam niestety wkrótce popadł w obłęd i stracił duszę, stając się Rycerzem Śmierci i wybrańcem Króla Lisza. Arthas zabił swe wojska, a następnie wskrzesił je, jako siły Plagi. Kiedy wrócił do ojczyzny w Stolicy był witany jako bohater. Wkrótce jednak głos Ostrza Mrozu przemówił i podszedł do ojca, zabijając go z zimną krwią, by następnie wpuścić nieumarłych i wyrżnąć całą populację w mieście. Arthas szybko zdołał odbudować Kult Potępionych, by następnie zdziesiątkować elfy w Quel'Thalas, celem wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada jako Króla Lisza. Niedługo później Archimonde, lewa ręka Sargerasa, zstąpił do Azeroth i rozpoczął jego niszczenie, począwszy od oblężonego przez nieumarłych Dalaranu i zdruzgotanych sił Lordaeronu. Tymczasem ten odkrył, że Horda i Przymierze, a przynajmniej jego spora część, opuściła te ziemie i skierowała się na Kalimdor, który pamiętał z czasów Wojny Starożytnych. Nieumarli, jako regularna armia Legionu, obok demonów, poszli za nim. Kiedy jednak pod Górą Hyjal man'ari eredar został pokonany raz na zawsze Plaga stała się wolna i zrzuciła jarzmo swych panów. Niedługo potem jednak, kiedy Illidan postanowił unicestwić Króla Lisza ten został przez przerwanie zaklęcia tylko lekko uszkodzony. To wystarczyło by grupa żywych trupów zrzuciła jarzmo swego pana i tak stali się wolnymi istotami. Nowa frakcja nazwała się Opuszczonymi i szybko pokonała większość sił lojalistów w Lordaeronie. Wiedząc że sama padnie ofiarą licznych wrogów zdecydowała dołączyć do Hordy. Na czele Plagi stanął Arthas Menethil, jaki sam został Królem Liszem, zaś na czele Opuszczonych Królowa Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. W trakcie epoki po Trzeciej Wojnie Opuszczeni stali się silną frakcją. Wzięli udział w walce z Ahn'Qiraji, powstrzymaniu szalonego księcia Kael'thasa oraz pokonaniu raz na zawsze Plagi. Jednak od czasu ludobójstwa jakiego dopuścił się zdradziecki Wielki Apotekariusz Putress oraz nieudanego przewrotu w ich stolicy - Podmieście - wzniesionym na ruinach Miasta Stołecznego zarówno Przymierze jak i Horda patrzą na nich podejrzliwie. Dowiedli jednak swej potęgi i lojalności w czasach Kataklizmu czy wojny domowej w Hordzie stając po stronie rebeliantów. Również nie odcięli się od sprzymierzeńców, gdy Ci potrzebowali pomocy z Żelazną Hordą czy Legionem. Ostatnimi czasy zyskali nawet na znaczeniu, gdyż ich królowa stała się po śmierci Vol'jina nowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, niemniej takie czyny jak spalenie Teldrassilu, zagazowanie Podmiasta i jego okolic oraz ożywianie umarłych gdy jest to korzystne dla królowej powoduje, że wielu zaczyna wątpić w nieumarłych, jako rasę godną zaufania czy sprzymierzenia się. Smoki thumb|270px|Jeden ze smoków.Smoki są jedną z najstarszych ras na planecie, jednak nigdy nie wykształciły swojej własnej cywilizacji. Zamiast tego opiekowały się planetą, będąc pobłogosławionymi przez Tytanów Smoczymi Aspektami. Wszystkie z nich wywodzą się od Galakronda, potężnego proto-smoka, przedstawicieli zwierzęcych i potężnych latających gadów, ucywilizowanych później przez przybycie Tytanów. Z czasem proto-smoki wyewoluowały w smoki, a te zostały pobłogosławione przez Tytanów, stając się Aspektami, które razem pokonały Galakronda i strzegły Azeroth przez następne tysiąclecia. Na czele wszystkich z nich stanęła przywódczyni Czerwonego Stada, Alexstrasza. Każdy ze smoków ma dwie formy: humanoidalną oraz podstawową. W formie podstawowej osiągają rozmiar stodoły, podczas gdy w formie humanoidalnej przypominają elfy, ludzi lub jeszcze jakieś inne postacie. Zamieszkując w gniazdach zawsze zajmowali się tym, co zlecili im ich opiekuni. Czerwone zajmują się życiem, brązowe czasem, zielone Szmaragdowym Snem, a niebieskie - magią. Jedno ze stad jednakże oszalało, a mianowicie - czarne. Neltharion, jaki miał opiekować się ziemią, pod wpływem szeptów Starych Bóstw oszalał, jednak w porę został powstrzymany. Pokonany smok, wzmocniony płytami oraz pełen gniewu i nienawiści do wszystkiego co żywe przywdział miano Deathwinga. W czasie Drugiej Wojny manipulował wydarzeniami by uwięzić królową Alexstraszę, a potem ją uwolnić. Wkrótce został pokonany i znów uwięziony pod Maelstromem. Jednak wyrwał się z więzienia kilkanaście lat później, a to oznaczało początek Kataklizmu, jaki wstrząsnął całą planetą. Na szczęście połączone siły Przymierza, Dalaranu, Hordy i Smoczych Aspektów zdołały w porę powstrzymać Deathwinga przed zniszczeniem życia w Azeroth. Smoki zapłaciły za to niestety wysoką cenę - straciły możliwość rozmnażania się, a także nieśmiertelność, zdaniem Smoczych Aspektów jednak była tego warta. Trolle thumb|228px|Vol'jon, przedstawiciel trolli.Trolle, będąc najstarszą rasą na planecie Azeroth, a przynajmniej najstarszą spośród wszystkich znanych do tej pory jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyły swoją własną cywilizację, są mieszkańcami tej planety od wielu dziesiątek tysiącleci. Nie wiadomo czy wywodzą się od ras tytanicznych czy też nie. Elfy thumb|193px|Tyrande Whisperwind, przedstawicielka Kaldorei., najstarszego elfickiego rodzaju w Azeroth.Elfy Nagi thumb|208px|Lady Vashj, jedna z Nag.Mroczne i związane z morzem Nagi nie są rasą istniejącą na tym świecie od jej początków czy też powstałą naturalnie. Są dziełem paktu Starego Bóstwa - N'Zotha - z królową Quel'Dorei, Azsharą, aby ten uratował jej poddanych, w zamian za co będzie jego królową, a ocaleni - jego wyznawcami. Bóg się zgodził, w efekcie czego przemienił Azsharę i jej poddanych wedle własnego upodobania: w wodne, wężowate stworzenia pokryte łuskami zamiast skóry. Często ich przedstawiciele mają węże w formie dodatkowych głów czy "włosów" oraz kilka dodatkowych par rąk. Azshara zaś stała się znacznie większa, ma cztery ogony przez co przypomina połączenie elfki i nagi z ośmiornicą. Swoją stolicę mają pod wielkim, wiecznie wzburzonym Maelstromem, ruinami Studni Wieczności. Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat nie opusczały zimnych głębin i żyły w Nazjatarze, z biegiem czasu jednak doszło do zwrotu. Illidan Stormrage, wygnany za swoje występki z terenów Nocnych Elfów, wiedział że Wysoko Urodzeni mogli przetrwać. Stanął więc na części lądu nieopodal wiru i wezwał magicznym głosem do siebie nagi. Przybyły myrmidony i syreny, podstawowe wojska Cesarstwa Nazjataru. Dowództwo nad nią objęła Lady Vashj, która wiernie służyła Illidanowi i jego krucjacie przeciwko Tronowi Mrozu. Kiedy jednak przegrał ona i jej wierni pobratymcy uciekli za nim do Pustkowi, gdzie tam założyli swoją siedzibę. Reszta, która nie poszła za Vashj, pozostała w Nazjatarze, oczekując rozkazów królowej. W końcu go wydała - zaatakować wybrzeża Kalimdoru. Siły nag zajęły tereny w północno-wschodniej części kontynentu, wyruszyły też zaatakować inne lądy, jak na przykład Wschodnie Królestwa. Zniewoliły wiele plemion Murloków oraz kilka z wielkich żółwi, jakie służyły im za okręty. Trudno jednoznacznie podać liczbę Nag, jakie istnieją, przypuszcza się, że ich liczba nie przekracza miliona, jednak po ostatnim badaniach okazuje się, że wszystko niestety jest możliwe. Murloki Centaury Furbolgowie Kolcozwierze Gnolle Koboldy Pandareni Magnataury Harpie Wolvarzy Aqir Nerubianie Qiraji Taureni Taunka Tuskarzy Vrykule Gatunki przybyłe do Azeroth Draenei Ogry Orkowie Worgeni Demony Frakcje Azeroth Przymierze i Horda thumb|220px|Symbol Przymierza...Na Azeroth istnieją dwie największe frakcje - Przymierze i Horda. Są to frakcje śmiertelników, istot jakie rodzą się, żyją i umierają, tym samym będąc naturalnymi mieszkańcami dla planety. Frakcje te, choć są przeciwne, łączy kilka celów m.in. pokój czy przetrwanie w obliczu wielkiego zagrożenia, z jakim w pojedynkę rasy i państwa sobie nie poradzą. Obie frakcje nie przepadają za sobą, gdy jednak przeciwko nim staje taka frakcja jak Plaga, Płonący Legion czy Stare Bóstwa oba bloki polityczno-militarne są w stanie rozpocząć zawieszenie broni ramię w ramię walczyć przeciwko takim wrogom. Obie frakcje swoje powstanie mają swoją historię: Horda, pierwotnie Orcza Horda, miała na celu zniszczyć wszelki opór mieszkańców Azeroth i zezwolić na zwycięstwo sił Płonącego Legionu. W Pierwszej Wojnie Królestwo Stormwind padło, jednak powstały wkrótce Sojusz Lordaeron zdołał pokonać Hordę, która znalazła wsparcie wśród goblinów i leśnych trolli. Różnią się jednakże diametralnie: Przymierze stawia na szlachetność, sprawiedliwość i światłość, podczas gdy dla Hordy najważniejsze są tradycje, rodzina i honor. thumb|220px|...i Hordy, dwóch frakcji zrzeszających rasy śmiertelne Azeroth.Stolicą Przymierza jest stolica Królestwa Stormwind o tej samej nazwie co kraj. Miasto Stormwind jest największą ludzką osadą, a zarazem największą w ogóle osadą Przymierza. Natomiast Horda ustanowiła swoją siedzibę w orkowym państwie Durotar, gdzie znajduje się stolica orków i całej frakcji o nazwie Orgrimmar. Do Przymierza należy północny Kalimdor oraz środkowe i południowe Wschodnie Królestwa, jak również wyspy Kul Tiras i wyspa Theramore. Horda zaś ma pod swoją kontrolą środkowy i trochę południowego Kalimdoru, a także północne Wschodnie Królestwa i wyspy Zandalar. Chociaż obie frakcje często wręcz darzą się nienawiścią nie oznacza to że nie współpracują. Kiedy po Trzeciej Wojnie zdarzały się jakieś wielkie niebezpieczeństwa natychmiast zawieszały broń i wspólnie stawały. Razem walczyli z Ahn'Qiraj i silithidami, stawili czoła wrogom z Trzeciej Wojny jak Płonący Legion i Plaga, powstrzymali szalone siły Illidana Zdrajcy na Pustkowiu, odparli ataki Kultu Młota Zmierzchu czy nawet powstrzymali szaleństwo Garrosha Hellscreama. Obecnie, po tym jak trzecia inwazja Legionu zakończyła się klęską agresorów, lecz poważnym uszkodzeniem Azeroth obie frakcje znów znalazły się w stanie wojny. Horda zniszczyła Teldrassil i tym samym Nocne Elfy pozostały bez ojczyzny i stolicy, Przymierze odpłaciło się zdobywając Podmiasto, nim jednak do tego doszło Opuszczeni wypuścili Nową Plagę na ruiny Lordaeronu i jego najbliższe okolice. Trwająca obecnie Wojna Krwi, znana też jako Bitwa o Azeroth pokaże czy obie frakcje czeka wieczna wojna, wzajemna zagłada czy też zakopią topór wojenny i powstrzymają atak oraz intrygi ze strony sił być może o wiele potężniejszych i groźniejszych od Płonącego Legionu. Plaga Płonący Legion Illidari Siły Starych Bóstw Tytani Pozostałe Geneza nazwy planety Podróż Po Azeroth podróż przebiega we wszystkich trzech rodzajach: na lądzie, na morzu i w powietrzu. Ale to nie jedyna forma przemieszczania się po globie. Dzięki odpowiednim wynalazkom i czarom mieszkańcy mogą się przemieszczać pod wodą, pod ziemią, teleportując się do jakiejś lokalizacji lub nawet wielkimi jednostkami powietrznymi, jak sterowce czy kanonierki. Są też i inne sposoby podróżowania po świecie. Mieszkańcy zwyczajowo korzystają z okrętów i/lub sterowców do przemieszczania się między kontynentami, zaś w przypadku podróżowania po kontynencie używają często rozmaitych wierzchowców, lądowych jak na przykład konie lub w przypadku dalszych wypraw latających, między innymi gryfy. Czasami by przemieszczać się przez góry korzystają z wind, jak ma to miejsce u taurenów i ich stolicą - Thunder Bluff. Ciekawostki * Z wyliczeń całej populacji wynika, że w Azeroth żyje dokładnie 1 milion 469 tysięcy 93 istoty rozumne na planecie, licząc oczywiście tylko znaną przestrzeń. Przyjmując założenie, że gracze to mieszkańcy wówczas mamy 10 milionów do około 1,46 miliona NPC, co oznacza, że populacja Azeroth w przybliżeniu wynosi 11,5 miliona. Można więc stwierdzić, że ludność na obszarze planety jest bardzo rozproszona. Jeżeli poza znanymi lądami istnieją jeszcze jakieś inne można założyć że populacja na Azeroth może sięgać setek milionów. Galeria obrazów ---- Rozwścieczony porażką orków Płonący Legion przygotował kolejną inwazję, która miała nastąpić w tym samym czasie na obu kontynentach. Na wschodzie marionetka Legionu, Król Lisz, wyzwoliła Plagę Nieumierania w ludzkim królestwie Lordaeron. Nieumarła Plaga szybko rozbiła potęgi północy, pozbawiając ludzi ze Wschodnich Królestw wszelkich możliwość skutecznej organizacji oporu przeciwko ofensywie Legionu. Zwabiony na północ przez Króla Lisza, książę Arthas z Lordaeron stał się jego rycerzem śmierci i narzędziem wyzwolenia spod władzy Legionu. Pod wodzą Arthasa Plaga rozbiła rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, skąpała Lordaeron w krwi i ogniu oraz zniszczyła potęgę Słonecznej Studni w Quel'Thalas. Na Zachodzie demony i ich sprzymierzeńcy, satyry, wyprowadziły bezpośrednie natarcie na swych dawnych wrogów. W akcie desperacji elfy zwróciły się do Illidana, łowcy demonów z czasów Wojny Starożytnych, który naruszył prawa druidów i został uwięziony na dziesięć tysięcy lat. Podczas wojny Illidan został przekonany przez zwodniczego Arthasa do zaatakowania demona znanego jako Tichondrius i pochłonięcia mocy Czaszki Gul'dana (co było elementem wielkiego planu wyzwolenia Króla Lisza spod władzy Legionu). Dzięki działaniom Medivha, ostatniego Strażnika Tirisfal, przywódcy Hordy i Przymierza zostali ściągnięci do Kalimdoru. Tam zjednoczyli się z nocnymi elfami, by zatrzymać marsz Legionu ku Górze Hyjal, gdzie Drzewo Świata było narażone na atak demonów. Podczas pobytu w Kalimdorze, podopieczni Thralla zyskali potężnych sprzymierzeńców w taurenach i trollich wygnańcach z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Zaniepokojony separatystycznymi działaniami Plagi Kil'jaeden skłonił pół-demona Illidana do zniszczenia źródła mocy Króla Lisza. Dzięki pomocy nag, które zostały wezwane z głębi Malstromu, udało mu się zniszczyć chociaż część potęgi Króla Lisza. Ścigany przez nocne elfy i ciągnących za nim krwawych elfów, Illidan nie zdołał wypełnić swej misji. Cierpiące od utraty źródła mocy magicznej krwawe elfy zdołały skłonić Illidana do przyjęcia ich w szeregi jego armii. Dzięki ich pomocy, Illidan obalił reżim Magtheridona i został nowy władcą Outland. Osłabienie Tronu Mrozu pozwoliło Pladze odzyskać wolną wolę. Pod królową Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner ci Opuszczeni wyzwoliły się spod władzy służących Legionowi nieumarłych i w ruinach Lordaeron założyli fortecę, ukrytą pod ulicami stolicy. W tym samym czasie Arthas desperacko walczył w Northrend, by ocalić swego pana przed śmiercią z ręki nowo wzmocnionego władcy Outland, który został zmuszony przez Kil'jaedena do kolejnej próby unicestwienia Króla Lisza. Nie udało mu się dopiąć celu i wycofał się do Outland, podczas gdy Arthas połączył się z okrutnym duchem Króla Lisza. Po Trzeciej Wojnie krajobraz polityczny w Azeroth drastycznie się zmienił. Nocne elfy wstąpiły do Przymierza, a Opuszczeni przyłączyli się do Hordy. Pozostali mieszkańcy Lordaeron, wyzwoleni spod władzy Plagi, stworzyli nowe organizacje: ksenofobiczną i fanatyczną Szkarłatną Krucjatę i współczujący Srebrny Świt. Założono orcze państwo Durotar w Kalimdorze, jak również kolonię ludzi w Theramore. Po tym, jak armie Hordy i Przymierza zostały zdziesiątkowane podczas Trzeciej Wojny lub zaangażowane w nowy konflikt w Outland, obroną granic zajęły się niewielkie oddziały bohaterów i poszukiwaczy przygód. Po tym, jak poważne zagrożenia w Silithus zostały zlikwidowane przez połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza, oba bloki po raz kolejny stworzyły trudny sojusz w odpowiedzi na ponowne otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu. Horda z konieczności sprzymierzyła się z krwawymi elfami, podczas gdy Przymierze z otwartymi ramionami powitało w swych szeregach draenei. Wojna w Outland toczyła się na wielu frontach i pomiędzy wieloma frakcjami. Największym zagrożeniem był Płonący Legion, który, po porażce na Górze Hyjal, przygotowywał jeszcze jedną inwazję na Azeroth, tym razem poprzez Draenor. Hegemonia Illidana okazała się krótkotrwała. Po utracie poparcia Kael'thasa Sunstridera, którego uzależnienie od skażonej energii skłoniło go ku Legionowi, osłabiona koalicja nag, skażonych orków i demonów znana jako Illidari została pokonana przez zjednoczone siły Sha'tar oraz oddziałów z Azeroth. Po zniszczeniu Illidarich i własnej klęsce, Kael'thas powrócił do Azeroth, gdzie odtworzył swą ukochaną Słoneczną Studnię z nadzieją użycia jej energii do przyzwania swego nowego pana, władcy Legionu Kil'jaedena. By temu zapobiec, opozycyjne wobec siebie frakcje z Outland, Aldorowie i Scryerzy zjednoczyli się z Rycerzami Krwi z Quel'Thalas. Ta Ofensywa Strzaskanego Słońca pomyślnie pokrzyżowała plany sprowadzenia pana demonów do Azeroth. Po obronie swoich głównych siedzib przed atakiem Plagi, bloki Hordy i Przymierza, podbudowane podbojem Outland, rozpoczęły ostateczne uderzenie na siły Plagi w Northrend. Ich wysiłki zostały wsparte przez wewnętrzną rebelię w Pladze kierowaną przez Rycerzy Hebanowego Ostrza. Kooperacja Hordy i Przymierza zakończyła się podczas kryzysu u Bramy Przekleństwa. Zjednoczone oddziały kierowały się ku wrotom Korony Lodu, gdy separatystyczna frakcja Opuszczonych zbombardowała żywych i umarłych nową odmianą plagi. Będąc znowu w stanie wojny, bohaterowie Hordy i Przymierza obecnie konkurują o chwałę na północnych ziemiach: wspierając Kirin Tor z Dalaranu w walce przeciwko niebieskiemu stadu smoków, chroniąc Narodzonych z Lodu krasnoludów oraz gigantów przed tytanicznymi strażnikami z Ulduaru i przyłączając się do srebrnej Krucjaty w ostatecznym ataku na Króla Lisza i Plagę. Rdzenni mieszkańcy Azeroth *Aqir *Smoki *Krasnoludy *Centaury *Elfy *Furbolgowie *Gnolle *Gnomy *Gobliny *Harpie *Ludzie *Koboldy *Magnataury *Murloki *Nagi *Nerubianie *Pandareni *Kolcozwierze *Taureni *Trolle *Tuskarzy *Vrykule *Wolvarzy Imigranci *Draenei - uchodźcy z Zaświata, założyli na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły swoją enklawę. *Obecna duża populacja ogrów, wynikająca z następstw Drugiej Wojny. *Orkowie, stworzyli własną nację, Durotar, w Centralnym Kalimdorze. *W Azeroth występuje również wielu worgenów, dzieje się tak z wielu powodów, takich jak np. eksperymentowanie z magią tajemną. *Demony, również nie są rdzennymi mieszkańcami tego świata. Większość z nich została przywołana przez czarnoksiężników, inne przybyły podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Geneza nazwy Termin Azeroth jest słowem z języka ludzi i wywodzi się od terminu używanego przez starożytnych, prymitywnych ludzi, którzy żyli na świecie przed Rozbiciem, Azotha. Mówi się, że gdy dynastia Arathi zjednoczyła rozproszone plemiona ludzi w imperium Arathoru, nazwali ziemię, by upamiętnić swych starożytnych przodków, Azeroth. Nie jest jasne, czy nazwali oni cały świat, czy tylko kontynent. Co dziwne, termin ten był już w użyciu podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Używały go nocne elfy, co powoduje kolejne pytania na temat etymologii i pochodzenia nazwy. Wiadomo, że słowo pochodzi z jednego z dialektów języka wspólnego (wyprowadzone zostało od terminu Azotha), jednak nie jest wiadome, dlaczego nocne elfy, posiadające własny język, używały tego słowa. :Może być również tak, że użycie tego terminu w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych jest błędem ciągłości, jednak inne źródła również wskazują, że wtedy już świat określano nazwą Azeroth. Uniwersum Warcraft Niektórzy uważają jednak i ustosunkowują się do tego, iż fabuła Warcraft odbywa się na Ziemi. Ludzie postrzegający tak Warcrafta uważają, że umieszczenie fabuły na innej planecie odbiega od fantasy i przechodzi w science-fiction. Łączą w ten sposób fantasy (gry, książki itd.) i własne wyobrażenie o świecie w jedno uniwersum na Ziemi z całą gamą różnych stworzeń i krain (oczywiście fantasy). Mapy Azeroth Image:Topographyworldmap.jpg|Mapa atlasowa|link= Image:Azerothwc3.JPG|Azeroth w Warcraft III.|link= Image:AzerothWRPG.jpg|Mapa w Warcraft RPG|link= Image:WarcraftWOWRPGworldmap.jpg|Mapa w World of Warcraft RPG|link= Image:Southseas.JPG|''Lands of Mystery'' - Mapa południowych mórz|link= Image:Otherislands.JPG|Globus Azeroth.|link= Image:Spinningazeroth.jpg|Obracający się świat.|link= Image:Globe Kalimdor.jpg|Kalimdor na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Image:Globe Eastern Kingdoms.jpg|Wschodnie Królestwa na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Image:Globe Maelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom na globusie w Salach Błyskawic.|link= Image:Globe Southern land.jpg|Południowe lądy na globusie w Salach Błyskawic. Wyspa Kezan, a może Pandaria?|link= Image:WorldMap-World.jpg|Obecna mapa Azeroth|link= Image:Super mapa.jpg|Azeroth widziane z poziomi supermapy w dodatku Warlords of Draenor|link= Map-arty Image:Warlock World Map.jpg|Mapa wykonana przez Warlocka|link= Image:Azeroth_New_World_Map.jpg|Azeroth widziane w WoWie (nieoficjalne).|link= Image:World_of_warcraft.jpg|Mapa regionalna|link= Podróż Dziwnym aspektem podróży pomiędzy kontynentami Azeroth jest tendencja, że główne szlaki powietrzne i wodne kierują się na wschód do Wschodnich Królestw i z powrotem na zachód, mimo że wszystkie muszą wtedy przebyć Malstrom. Z pewnych powodów istnieją bardzo nieliczne szlaki przez Zakazane Morze pomiędzy zachodnimi wybrzeżami Kalimdoru i wschodnim wybrzeżem Wschodnich Królestw. Może to być wyjaśnione przez fakt, że w większości wschodnie wybrzeża Wschodnich Królestw są skaliste i górzyste z niewielką liczbą osiedli, jednak zachodnie wybrzeże Kalimdoru jest bardziej dostępne. Poza tym na tej trasie nie ma tak ciężkich zjawisk pogodowych jak Malstrom. Jednakże, prawdopodobnie, wody Zakazanego Morza są zbyt szeroko rozlane, mało znane i trudne do pokonania. Dopóki żeglarze nie zbadają tych wód i nie sporządzą odpowiednich raportów, powód nie będzie znany. Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Planety